Peeta, Gale et moi
by Peetniss
Summary: De nos jours, Katniss est au lycée. C'est un peu la looseuse du bahut, le souffre douleur des autres. Mais sa vie est entrain de changer et pour ne pas en perdre une miette, elle a décidé de tenir un blog de tous les événements qui se passe enfin dans sa vie ! Tous les personnages, les lieux ou les noms appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins.
1. Le blog

_**Welcome, welcome, welcome !**_

_**Dans cette fic, j'ai voulu mixé différents genres que j'adore !**_

_**D'abord Hunger Games, qui reste mon livre préferé ! Et puis, grande addict de séries, j'ai essayé d'y mettre quelques touches, et de rendre cette fic originale si possible !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture ^_^!**_

_**Peetniss**_

* * *

Bon, c'est parti, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un blog … Après tout, demain c'est la rentrée et pour une fois, il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie triste et ennuyeuse !

Mais bon, si je commençais par le début, après tout vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai seize ans, je vis rue de la Veine, dans le quartier du District Douze, ce n'est pas le quartier le plus branché de ma ville, Panem, mais ça va, il commence à connaître une certaine popularité … Grâce à moi ? Non, plutôt grâce à mon (charmant et craquant) voisin, Gale Hawthorne, capitaine de l'équipe de lutte au lycée, et accessoirement garçon qui est devenu depuis quelque mois le plus populaire du lycée. Il a tout ce qu'il faut, il est charmant, beau, athlétique … Oula, mais je m'égare là … Et en plus, coup de chance pour moi, c'est mon voisin ! Coup de chance ? Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas, car depuis notre entrée au lycée, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans, monsieur m'ignore totalement, c'est à peine s'il me regarde … C'est triste car avant, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il a grandi d'un seul coup et c'est aperçu que les filles se mettaient à le regarder alors voilà, oublier la gentille voisine avec qui on jouait dans la rue ! Gale est devenu populaire alors que moi, je suis devenue au fil des ans une looseuse, celle dont on se moque dans les couloirs, dont on écrit des blagues dans les toilettes ! C'est sûr, je n'ai pas les cheveux parfaits à la Clove Kentwell ou le teint de porcelaine de la Queen Harmonie Belcourt ! Je suis un peu à la ramasse, je l'avoue, je fais partie du club de tir à l'arc du Bahut (déjà ce n'est pas un repère de popularité), et je traîne avec la fille du principale, Madge Undersee ! Niveau popularité, on repassera !

Enfin, bon, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de mon voisin ? Je me trompe ? Et bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire ce blog, il se passe enfin quelque chose dans ma vie et je voulais m'en rappeler longtemps alors autant en laisser une trace écrite !

Donc, avant tout, il faut que je vous précise un détail que vous n'avez peut-être pas compris … Disons que depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis un an en fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais, disons, des sentiments pour mon cher voisin. C'est en le voyant flirter avec des tas de filles et le voir devenir aux fils des jours un pur Beau Gosse, et assister impuissante à son petit manège, que j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie qui n'a fait que croître aux fils des temps. Et maintenant, je le sais, je suis folle de lui et mon cœur se brise à chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloirs et que je lui souris mais qu'il fait comme si je n'existais pas alors que quand nous nous voyons par-dessus la clôture, il me fait des sourires à se faire damner un saint, et que parfois, quand il n'y a vraiment personne alentour (je dois préciser qu'il n'est jamais seul chez lui, il est toujours accompagné d'une de ses poules, ou de ses potes décérébrés de la lutte) il se met même à me parler. Et là, je fonds ! Et le lendemain au lycée, rebelote, je redeviens complètement invisible ! Et je dois dire que ça commençait à devenir vraiment dur à vivre. Madge n'arrêtait pas de me dire **« mais arrête de faire une fixette sur ce butor ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile s'il ne t'a toujours pas remarqué ! Passe à autre chose** ! » et elle m'a sorti ce refrain tout l'été également jusqu'à la semaine dernière …

Comme chaque été, je ne suis pas partie en vacances. Avec ma mère et ma sœur, nous arrivons tout juste à nous en sortir. J'ai pris un job à la station-essence du coin (et un point de plus pour ma popularité !), ma mère qui était mère au foyer avant le décès de mon père a dû reprendre un travail à plein temps et à trouver une place à la pharmacie du Centre-ville. Elle cumule les heures et est donc rarement à la maison. Je m'occupe également beaucoup de ma petite sœur Prim, qui vient d'avoir douze ans. Cette été, elle s'est inscrite au camp d'été du Capitole, un camp de vacances pour les jeunes de Panem qui ne peuvent pas partir en vacances et j'ai donc naturellement postulé comme animatrice en plus de mon job à la station-essence (il n'y a pas de petits profits !), comme ça, je ne l'ai pas quitté de l'été. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que monsieur Popularité en personne s'était fait embaucher également pour surveiller ses nombreux frères et sœurs. J'ai donc passé l'été aux côtés de mon amour secret, Gale Hawthorne !

Et quel été !

Au début, je dois avouer que nos relations ont été on ne peut plus froides, la looseuse et le roi du bahut qui travaille ensemble, la honte pour lui ! Mais en remarquant que toutes les pestes qui faisaient de ma vie un enfer un lycée étaient parties en vacances, loin, très loin même, Gale s'est détendu. Il n'y avait personne pour le voir, le juger, à part les autres animateurs et les enfants et il est redevenu comme avant. Quelle joie de retrouver petit à petit notre complicité ! Et ça a duré deux longs mois ! Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, le dernier jour du camp, où nous avions organisé une petite sauterie pour les enfants. Et là, alors que les enfants s'éclataient entre eux, mon rêve le plus fou s'est réalisé ! Je surveillais ma partie du gymnase quand tout à coup, j'ai senti deux mains se plaquer sur mes hanches. J'ai sursauté et en me retournant, Gale a planté ses lèvres sur les miennes en pleine séance de slow, la chanson qui passée était « Wrecking ball » de Miley Cyrus, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie je crois ! Il m'a entraîné dans un slow langoureux, et nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous bécoter le reste de la soirée dans un coin sombre du gymnase. Le rêve, je vous le dis, il embrasse divinement bien ! Et puis, il a fallu repartir, et quitter le camp. J'avais le cœur serré, je vous dis pas …

Le lendemain, alors que je pendais le linge dans le jardin, et que Prim jouait tranquillement sur la balançoire, j'ai reçu un texto de Gale m'invitant à le rejoindre dans l'ancienne remise à bois de mon père. Perplexe, croyant qu'il allait dire qu'il avait fait une erreur la veille, je le retrouve le sourire aux lèvres et il se jette littéralement sur moi en me mangeant la bouche. Et nous avons continué notre petit manège de la veille dans la vieille remise de mon père pendant un bon moment. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser tellement j'étais heureuse et bien. Et puis, Gale a reçu un texto et il est parti.

Nos rendez-vous secrets et coquins ont duré comme ça durant la dernière semaine de vacances, nos bouches ne se sont presque pas quittées, j'ai d'ailleurs la peau étonnement sèche mais ça vaut le coup ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de reprendre le lycée afin que tout le monde voient que mon petit-ami est le garçon le plus populaire de tout l'établissement, j'ai nommé le beau, le merveilleux, le magnifique Gale Hawthorne !

Tiens, je vais lui envoyer un texto, il paraît que pour la dernière soirée des vacances, les gens du lycée se retrouvent au parc pour un feu de camp géant, ce serait bien qu'on y aille ensemble … Histoire d'officialiser les choses …

…

Il fait bientôt nuit, le feu de camp va commencer il ne me répond pas, pourtant je l'ai vu partir avec dans le SUV de son pote Marvel Sanford. Je vais proposer à Madge d'y aller, ce n'est pas son genre car elle est toujours cible des moqueries mais bon … Je veux voir Gale et savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas répondu …

…

Je reviens de la soirée, j'ai fait signe à gale mais il ne m'a pas rendu l'appareil … Il ne m'a sûrement pas vu. Il n'a pas voulu me présenter officiellement à ses potes ce soir pour ne pas me stresser, il voulait sûrement me préparer et les préparer avant, pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Après tout, Gale n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis spéciale alors je ne vais pas commencer à stresser, et puis demain c'est la rentrée ! Et si je m'inscrivais à l'annuaire de l'école ? Et à la chorale ? Pour la chorale, je vais en parler à Gale, c'est pas très populaire tout ça et j'ai pas envie de lui faire honte ! Enfin, il est tard, si j'allais me coucher ?

Vivement demain !


	2. La rentrée

Mouais … Pour une rentrée, ça a été une vraie réussite ! Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi ridicule de ma vie ! Mais il y a aussi eu quelques points positifs …

Je m'explique …

D'une humeur étonnement joyeuse en me levant ce matin, j'ai envoyé un texto à Gale pour lui proposer d'emmener nos petits frères et sœurs respectifs à l'école ensemble. Nous faisions ça avant, mais depuis que monsieur était devenu « Populaire », il n'avait plus daigné m'accompagner. Là, pleine d'espoir, j'ai attendu sa réponse en buvant mon jus d'orange. J'ai eu le temps d'en boire trois avant que Prim ne me tanne pour qu'on se mette en route avant d'être trop en retard pour sa rentrée. Gale n'a pas pris la peine de me répondre. Soit …

Aucune réponse de Gale, comme c'est assez agaçant, je lui ai renvoyé un autre texto pour lui demandais s'il avait reçu mon texto précédant.

Après avoir déposé Prim (et de n'avoir pas vu le moindre signe de Gale ni de ses frères ou sœurs) à l'école, je me dirige tranquillement au lycée, le cœur battant la chamade. J'arrive dans le Hall bondé et je l'entr'aperçoit enfin au milieu de sa foultitude d'amis, tous plus populaires (et plus nazes) les uns que les autres. Je me faufile à travers la foule et me dirige droit vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me voit et me fixe, l'air soucieux, c'est la nouvelle attitude à la mode qu'il adopte avec ses potes ? Il se met à secouer la tête. C'est quoi ça ? Un code ? Un signe de reconnaissance cool que je suis censé connaître ? Continuant sur ma lancée, je me glisse aux milieux de son cercle d'amis, toute conversation cesse, ils me regardent tous. Tant pis, je m'en fous, je me lance ! Je me jette au cou de Gale et alors que je m'apprête à lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres, il m'arrête sur ma lancée, complètement paniqué. Pourquoi une telle attitude ? Ses « amis » me dévisagent méchamment et attendent une réaction de sa part. « **Oula Everdeen ! Calme tes ardeurs là ! Tu te crois où ? **» Crache-t-il plein de dédain à mon encontre. Là, mon cœur manque un battement, c'est comme si j'entendais un bruit de verres brisés dans mes oreilles. « **J'en connais une qui est en plein délire là ! Everdeen, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité **?! », Persiffle Glimmer en s'accrochant fièrement au bras de MON Gale , qui semble quand même mal à l'aise. Là, mon monde s'écroule. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je m'éloigne rapidement non sans entendre les quolibets de ses « chers » amis et le rire de Gale qui se mêle à eux.

Madge me retrouve facilement dans les toilettes (en même temps, elle a pas beaucoup de mérite, elle a tout vu et m'a suivi !). Après m'avoir réconfortée dix bonnes minutes et avoir utilisé un rouleau complet de papier toilette, je décide enfin à sortir. Madge me prend dans ses bras et me console encore un petit moment. Nous nous décidons à sortir et allons faire le tour des clubs où s'inscrire. De loin, je vois la bande de Gale qui se gondole devant la table de la chorale. Bon, je sais déjà que je n'inscrirais pas là ! Tant pis pour moi, j'aime bien chanter mais j'en ai un peu marre de m'en prendre plein la figure. Avec Madge, je me dirige droit vers le club de tir à l'arc et m'y inscrit. Elle m'emmène ensuite vers la rédaction de l'annuaire. **« Ca nous ferait du bien de faire partie d'un club où il y a plus de garçons que de filles** ! », mais je ne suis pas très convaincue par son idée. Ce club est celui où est inscrit bon nombre d'amis de Gale et en plus, le rédacteur en chef est Peeta Mellark, un garçon que je n'arrive pas à encadrer depuis que j'ai onze ans.

Un jour, quelques temps après le décès de mon père, Peeta, devant toute notre classe, m'a « gentiment » offert quelques miches de pain (il faut dire que ses parents sont boulangers) pour que, je cite, nous ne mourrions pas de faim avec ma sœur et ma mère ! J'ai été surnommée la « pauvresse aux pains » pendant un an après ça. Et les blaireaux qu'affectionnent tant Gale ne se gênaient pas pour me lancer des morceaux de pain le midi ou d'écrire des bêtises en rapport avec ce surnom partout, sur mon casier, aux toilettes … A l'époque Gale me défendait, mais cette époque est bien loin maintenant.

Enfin bref, Madge s'est précipitée vers ce fameux club et s'y est inscrite. Elle a échangé quelques mots avec Peeta puis s'est tourné vers moi et m'a appelé. J'ai été forcé de m'approcher de la table. Là, Peeta m'a dévisagé quelques secondes ce qui m'a bien rendue mal à l'aise. «** Bonjour Katniss, ta famille va bien ? **» «** Pourquoi ? Tu veux me redonner du pain** ? », Cette dernière phrase a semblé le blesser, c'est sorti bien malgré moi. Mais il a vite retrouvé son visage affable et m'a tendu sa feuille. **« Madge m'a dit que tu voulais t'inscrire à l'annuaire également ? Tu veux quel poste ? Il n'en reste pas beaucoup**. » Un poste pour lequel je n'ai pas besoin de te côtoyer ! J'ai regardé sa feuille et je me suis inscrite avec Madge pour la mise en page, derniers postes corrects disponible, je devrais avoir affaire à lui mais bon. Je n'aurais pas dû trop m'attarder parce que Clove est arrivée derrière moi et il a fallu qu'elle me rabaisse encore une fois. **« Everdeen dans l'annuaire ! On va bien rire tiens ! Cette année Peeta, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à faire des miracles !** ». J'ai lancé sa feuille à Peeta qui m'a regardé peiné, et je me suis éloigné avec Madge.

Clove avait appelé Peeta par son prénom et pas par son nom de famille … Peeta ferait-il donc parti des populaires cette année ?

Madge et moi avions fini nos inscriptions aux différents clubs (deux pour moi donc et Madge s'était décidé ensuite pour le club de débat et celui du comité des fêtes, elle veut décidément sortir de sa situation de paria ma petite Madge !). Nous sommes donc parties chercher nos emplois du temps respectifs. Nous avons quelques cours ensembles, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Alors que j'attendais Madge dans le couloir pendant qu'elle réglait un problème administratif, j'ai senti quelqu'un m'emmener de force dans un local de maintenance. J'étais sur le point de crier mais en fait c'était Gale. Je lui tape méchamment sur l'épaule en signe de mécontentement mais il ne se formalise pas et alors que j'allais protester il me prit la bouche pour un baiser on ne peut plus langoureux. J'ai fondu littéralement ! Il embrasse vraiment comme un Dieu ! (bon, j'ai jamais embrassé un Dieu mais vu comme j'adore ça, je pense que ça doit ressembler à ça !). On s'est embrassé comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes, je n'ai même pas fait attention au temps que nous passons là-dedans tellement j'étais bien dans ses bras. Mais je reçois un texto de Madge qui me fait redescendre sur terre. J'ai alors demandé des explications à gale au vu des derniers évènements mais il s'est empressé de me rassurer. Il n'avait pas répondu à mes derniers textos parce qu'il n'avait plus de forfaits, tout simplement ! Ouf ! Et moi qui me faisais des films comme quoi il avait honte et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ! Mais non, il n'avait plus de crédit, tout simplement ! Me voilà rassurée. Il se remet à m'embrasser mais je dois stopper bien malgré moi ses embrassades parce que Madge m'attends pour déjeuner. Alors que je suis en train de sortir de ce placard à balais (il faut bien nommer les choses comme elles sont : une pièce minuscule et sombre, sans fenêtre remplis de produits ménagers en tout genre, pour moi, c'est un placard à balais !) quand je me retourner et voit Gale pianoter sur son Smartphone. Il a alors planté un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'est éloigné non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Mouais, c'est quand même bizarre comme comportement.

Je me suis ensuite empressée de rejoindre Madge au Self. Alors que nous faisions la queue, non loin derrière Cato HADLEY et son acolyte Marvel SANFORD, Gale est passé devant nous sans même un regard vers moi (je pouvais encore sentir sa langue dans ma bouche). Marvel ayant remarqué la façon dont j'ai dévisagé Gale ne s'est pas gêné pour faire une remarque bien gentille à mon encontre devant tout le monde « '**Tention Gale, Everdeen risque de te sauter dessus !** » ce qui a bien fait rire toute l'assemblée. J'ai baissé la tête et rougit de honte.

Avec Madge, nous nous sommes installées dans un coin tranquille du self, à l'abri des moqueries mais où l'on pouvait assister aux vas et vient de l'assemblée.

Et mes doutes se sont confirmés quand j'ai vu Peeta Mellark s'installer à la table des relous. En questionnant Madge, elle m'a appris que ce dernier était entré dans l'équipe de lutte. Bizarrement, ça m'a fait un pincement au cœur alors que je ne parle jamais avec ce Mellark. Sûrement parce que ça allait en faire un de plus à se moquer de moi.

Une heure plus tard, la rentrée s'est terminée et je suis passée chercher Prim. Toujours pas de Gale devant le collège. Prim m'a alors appris que Rory, le frère de Prim, ne se faisait plus conduire par son frère parce qu'il n'avait plus le temps avec toutes ses activités extra-scolaires et donc Rory allait chercher lui-même le reste de sa fraterie, c'est pour ça que Prim ne le voyait plus aussi souvent. Cela m'a serré le cœur. Même avec sa famille il devenait distant !

Puis, j'ai de nouveau reçu un texto de Gale m'invitant à la remise à bois. J'ai voulu résister longtemps mais il m'en a renvoyé un autre cinq minutes plus tard … J'ai craqué, il est trop beau vous comprenez ! Et ces baisers … Nous avons recommencés notre petit manège buccal et bientôt, ses mains se sont faites plus aventureuses. Je l'ai laissé faire, trop contente de l'avoir que pour moi ! Pourtant, j'avais des questions à lui poser, des explications à avoir mais il ne me laissait pas en placer une, sa bouche était toujours sur la mienne, sa langue toujours dans ma bouche. Finalement, je me suis laissé aller, je ne suis qu'une faible adolescente succombant au plaisir charnel du plus beau gosse de la terre !

Et ces derniers évènements se sont passés i peine une heure. Là, je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de lui envoyé des bisous par texto … Des cœurs … Mais non, je me retiens … Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop collante !

Tiens, j'entends du bruit dehors…

Je rêve ! Il est avec une fille, c'est Glimmer, ils sont entrain de rigoler ensemble devant chez lui.

Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour réclamer des explications mais il a à peine regarder mon message et a ensuite remis son portable dans sa poche … Je me sens comme une voyeuse mais c'est de sa faute aussi … il a qu'à pas être si … craquant !

Tiens, Glimmer s'en va avec ... _Peeta_ ?! Gale les suit …

Bon, demain mon petit Gale, il va falloir qu'on s'explique puisque tu ne veux pas répondre à mes textos !

* * *

_**Alors, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît pour l'instant !**_

_**Moi en tout cas, je m'éclate à l'écrire !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser plus, j'aime bien ça et j'aime bien y répondre !**_

_**Concernant ta question Miliou, oui ce sera, entre autre, une fic sur Katniss et Peeta, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir ! Mais je ne peux pas te répondre en privé car tu n''acceptes pas les PM !**_

_**Voilà ! x) **_

_** Bientôt !**_


	3. Réfléchir avant d'agir

Bon, finalement je crois bien que certains de mes choix récents étaient plus que discutables …

C'est sûr que c'est assez facile de dire ça une fois qu'on les a fait, mais croyez-moi, maintenant je vais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une décision ou même de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel !

Quelques temps après ma dernière entrevue avec Gale, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de sa part pendant trois longs jours ! Trois jours sans discuter avec lui, échanger ne serait-ce que quelques paroles avec lui ! A chaque fois que je le croisais dans les couloirs, il était soi entouré de sa bande de « copains » ou alors il tournait ostensiblement la tête ailleurs. Et je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de lui pour le prendre à part, sous peine de m'attirer ses foudres ou subir les moqueries des autres. J'ai donc décidé de prendre mon mal en patience malgré tout, même si Madge avait tout fait pour me faire changer d'avis ! « **Mais tu n'es pas à ses ordres** ! » ou alors **« ce n'est pas à lui de décider quand ou où te voir, s'il tient vraiment à toi, il serait fier d'être vu à ton bras !** ». Je dois dire qu'à force, ses mantras ont fini par rentrer dans mon crâne et ont fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Au soir du troisième jour, je me suis donc décidée à aller le voir chez lui. J'avais vérifié par la fenêtre s'il était bien là : oui sa voiture était garée devant, et s'il était seul : oui je n'avais vu personne « tourner » autour de chez lui depuis une bonne heure.

Quel Miracle ! Gale Hawthorne, le nouveau « _King_ » du bahut était chez lui, seul un vendredi soir ! Ouah ! Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, ai décidé de ne pas lui envoyer de textos pour ne pas paraître trop collante, et je me suis engagée dans son allée, le cœur menaçant d'exploser dans ma poitrine. J'espérais juste ne pas mettre fait trop de film, et surtout, que nous arriverions à s'expliquer clairement.

Quand j'ai sonné à la porte, j'avais tout un discours de prêt dans ma tête. La voix de Madge et ses conseils avisés résonnaient encore dans mon cerveau. Et quand la porte s'est ouverte, j'étais décidée à tout lui dire. J'ai ouvert la bouche et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux mais je me suis retenue. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait ouvert tout simplement mais cette garce de Johanna Mason ! Toute sourire, elle m'a regardé des pieds à la tête et a explosé de rire. Je suis restée sans voix, il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'elle faisait là. Et vu sa tenue débraillée, ses cheveux défaits, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle ne s'est arrêtée de rire que pour appeler Gale.

En quoi ma venue ici était-elle si drôle ? Gale est arrivé à ses côtés, et s'est assombri en me voyant à la porte. Il m'a regardé, à regarder Johanna et je voyais bien à son air qu'il cherchait une à retomber sur ses pieds. Ce qui m'a rendu encore plus furax et il a dû le voir car il m'a fait sortir dans la rue en me dénigrant auprès de Johanna **« Elle a encore dû s'enfermer dehors, et comme d'habitude, je vais devoir l'aider **! ». Johanna a ri de plus belle et à refermer la porte en lui faisant promettre de se dépêcher car elle avait encore _faim_. Et, honte absolue, elle lui a fait un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Quelle traînée ! Elle doit tous se les taper dans le lycée ou quoi ? Gale ne faisait qu'allonger sa longue liste de sportifs en pleine ascension sociale. A moins que ça ne soit une étape obligée pour les sportifs en vue de se faire Johanna, histoire de rentrer dans le moule ?

Gale me faisait donc face, là, devant chez lui et il s'est mis à prendre son air de séducteur qui fait fondre toutes les filles … L'image de Johanna et son air de séductrice avait fait une sorte d'électrochoc dans mon esprit embrouillé par les vapeurs de l'amour. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et attendu … J'ai attendu … je pouvais toujours attendre d'ailleurs parce que Môssieur Gale Hawthorne n'a pas daigné ouvrir la bouche comme à son habitude, il a attendu que je prenne la parole ou quoi ? IL voulait que je lui saute au coup et lui roule une grosse pelle ? Je ne suis pas Johanna Mason, je suis peut-être faible quand il m'embrasse mais je ne suis pas stupide quand la vérité me saute aux yeux. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il couchait avec cette fille et il a regardé ailleurs, gêné. Il a osé ensuite me dire que ce n'était rien et que c'est moi qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Mon œil ouais ! J'ai retenu mes larmes le temps que je sois bien cachée dans la chambre et j'ai pleuré, pleuré pendant des heures. J'ai fini par m'endormir, Prim à mes côtés essayant de me consoler comme elle le pouvait.

Voilà, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, ou devrais-je dire plus loin que la maison d'à côté ! Mon cœur s'est brisé pour la première fois.

Le week-end suivant, mon téléphone a été saturé de message. Tiens, il a le temps de m'en envoyer maintenant ? Il a « rechargé » son téléphone peut-être ? J'ai failli craquer plus d'une fois et lui répondre, ses déclarations enflammées faisaient quand même leur petit effet genre « **il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi Catnip** ! » ou alors un si mielleux «** tu me manques ma Catnip, réponds moi STP ! ». **Je lui manque ? Pauvre chou, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Johanna, elle se ferait un plaisir de te faire passer le temps ! Heureusement, Madge est venue dormir à la maison samedi soir et avec Prim et elle, nous nous sommes faits une soirée _playboy_, que des films remplis de beau mec style _Magic Mike_, _Red Dawn_ ou bien _Expandables 2_. De quoi vous redonnez le sourire, moi je vous le dit ! Heureusement que je l'ai, ma petite Madge !

Bon, le lundi suivant, j'ai croisé Gale et quelques blaireaux de sa clique, dans les couloirs à la fin des cours et il m'a fait un signe de tête imperceptible, style, toujours fâchée ? Il croyait quoi, qu'en un week-end tout serait effacé !? En plus, Johanna était accrochée à son bras pour couronner le tout. Et elle a eu même la gentillesse, alors que je fermais mon casier de me sortir un si gentil « **attention à pas oublier ta combinaison Everdeen, parce que là, Gale ne sera pas là pour te filer un coup de main, il sera bien trop occupé** ! » et elle et les autres sont partis en s'esclaffant, même Gale. J'ai claqué violemment la porte de mon casier pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots dans le couloir. Ma nouvelle devise ? « Etre forte et ne plus rien montrer. ». J'ai rejoint Madge devant la porte de l'annuaire scolaire. C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que je m'étais inscrite à ce foutu club. Madge était toute excitée à l'idée d'entrer dans un club où elle pourrait côtoyer des garçons sans lunettes ou d'appareils dentaires. Moi, mon enthousiasme était nettement moins évident.

Enthousiasme encore plus refroidit alors que Peeta commençait à faire son discours, pour nous les nouveaux, et que j'ai vu que Clove et Cato ricanait en me montrant du doigt. Je crois bien que j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'inscrire ici.

Chacun s'est donc mis au travail. Madge s'est ruée sur un garçon qui traînait près de l'ordinateur, c'était Finnick Odair, mauvaise pioche pour ma Madge, il était déjà en couple avec une certaine Annie Cresta.

Je ne les connaissais pas bien, ils étaient un peu plus vieux que moi, mais la rumeur courait que cette Annie était complètement toquée et que Finnick restait avec elle juste par pitié, ils étaient ensemble depuis l'école primaire. Et il ne voulait pas passer pour un goujat en la larguant, maintenant que lui était porté aux nues par son équipe de natation alors qu'elle, elle restait en retrait et était presqu'invisible sans lui. Mais bon, ce n'était que rumeur alors je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

Finnick me saluait de loin alors que Madge lui disait mon nom. Ils reprirent leur discussion devant l'ordinateur. Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et moi, comme d'habitude, je restais là, plantée au milieu de la pièce ne sachant pas quoi faire. Peeta Mellark s'est alors approché de moi avec toujours son stupide sourire vissé aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours sourire comme ça ? Il est teubé ou il se fout carrément de moi ? « **Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ici Katniss ?** », à vrai dire non car je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'il avait raconté tellement je ne voulais pas être ici. « **Toi piger ce que Peeta dire toi ?** », c'était Cato qui s'était approché pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. J'ai haussé les épaules et tourné ostensiblement la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas faire d'histoire comme d'habitude. J'en avais assez de leur manège …

Peeta semblait agacé par Cato et l'envoya faire des photocopies. Cato partit avec Clove en mimant des faciès idiot ce qui provoqua une grande hilarité chez Clove qui me regarda avec un fou-rire. Peeta continua comme si de rien était. **« Tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur ? D'un traitement de texte, d'un logiciel de montage photo ?** ». Je haussais de nouveau les épaules, marquant ainsi mon ignorance. Il croit que je suis une geek ? Je sais à peine allumer mon ordi sans le faire buger alors ce qu'il raconte là, faut pas pousser ! Il a dû comprendre mon malaise car il a décrété qu'il allait passer chez moi plus tard dans la semaine pour me montrer quelques bases.

Super ! Je me suis inscrite dans un club de crétin sans trop y réfléchir pour faire plaisir à ma copine et me voilà qui vais devoir me coltiner des cours d'informatiques avec cet idiot de Peeta Mellark et son air supérieur !

Cette semaine me servira de leçon parce que là, on peut dire que j'ai été servie !

Oh c'est pas vrai, Gale m'a encore envoyé un texto pour me demander de le retrouver dans les bois derrière chez nous. Sois forte Katniss, pense à cette pimbêche et ses airs supérieurs …

Mais ça, c'est pas gagné …

* * *

**_Déjà, je suis ravie des réactions à cette fic un peu particulière ! ^_^_**

**_Et oui, en réponse à certaine question, je me suis un peu (beaucoup ?) inspirée de la série Awkward pour certaines situations et le point de vue "blog". Mais j'espère que j'arriverais à m'en éloigner ! x)_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vois que la suite est attendue alors forcèment, ça donne envie de vous faire plaisir ! J'éspère que cette suite comblera vos attentes ! ;)_**

**_A très vite !_**


	4. La fête

Ne dit-on pas, « y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ? », et bien je crois bien que cette maxime est totalement faite pour moi !

C'est vrai qu'après être sortie de l'annuaire, je bougonnais un peu de savoir que Peeta Mellark s'était carrément invité chez moi pour me donner, avec son air si suffisant, des cours d'informatique ! Je ne suis pas une geek, certes, mais bon, je sais quand même me débrouiller toute seule, j'aurais dû me taire quand il m'avait posé la question ! J'aurais appris toute seule, dans mon coin, avec un bouquin style « photoshop pour les nuls » ou je ne sais quoi ! Maintenant, de savoir qu'il aller venir s'incruster chez moi, ça m'énerver un peu, je devais bien l'avouer. Madge était d'ailleurs un peu surprise de cette réaction si excessive. Mais elle était aussi des plus ravie de son expérience dans ce club, et n'arrêtait pas de me bassinait avec les gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Et Finnick Odair par-ci, et Delly Cartwight pas là. C'est qui d'ailleurs cette Delly ? J'avais même pas remarqué que Madge avait parlé avec une fille, je l'avais juste vu essayer de draguer Finnick.

Gale continuait de m'envoyer des messages. Voyant que je tenais bon, Madge avait décidé de fêter ça en nous organisant une petite soirée entre « girls » vendredi soir. Comme je devais garder Prim le soir, Madge décréta que nous la ferions chez moi. J'étais assez contente de passer une bonne soirée avec ma meilleure amie à cancaner sur les garçons mais sans se prendre la tête.

Vendredi soir arriva bien vite. Alors que je préparais le salon, on sonnait à la porte. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en me retrouvant face à face avec ce cher Gale. J'allais lui claquer la porte au nez quand il y glissa son pied dans l'interstice de la porte. « **Catnip, il faut que je te parle ! », **facile à dire une fois que le mal est fait ! Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux de chiens battus, son air malheureux qu'il savait, faisait fondre de nombreux cœur. Je sentais mes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Gale esquissait un petit sourire, mon cœur battait la chamade. C'est alors que, ô miracle, mon portable a sonné. Je venais de recevoir un message de Peeta qui me disait qu'il allait arriver pour me donner mon premier cours d'informatique. Bizarrement, ce message permit de me remettre les idées en place. Je pris une grande inspiration et regardais Gale dans les yeux, **« je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit la dernière fois non ? , j'attends du monde alors retrouve donc ta Johanna ou tes chers amis …** ». Gale a paru peiné par mes dernières paroles mais je m'en foutais, j'arrivais enfin à l'oublier alors ce n'était pas pour retomber dans ses bras dès qu'il se sentait coupable. « **J'organise une fête ce soir, si tu veux, t'as qu'à passer avec tes invités …** ». Ouuh ! Trop cool ! Une fête avec tous les imbéciles qui me dénigrent sans arrêt, comme si j'allais venir ! « **Non merci** ! » Et j'ai fini par lui claquer la porte au nez.

A peine je m'éloignais de la porte qu'on a sonné de nouveau. Commençant à sentir l'énervement monter, j'ai ouvert la porte en grand et me suis mise à m'énerver toute seule contre … Un Peeta Mellark qui était mort de rire en voyant la façon dont je l'accueillais. Confuse et ne sachant plus où me mettre, je l'ai fait rapidement entrer dans le salon. En voyant le salon, Peeta s'interroge sur mes projets du soir « **Tu viens pas à la fête de Gale ce soir** ? », euh, je crois pas non, **« non merci !, je passe la soirée avec Madge, on va se faire une soirée filles tranquilles, sans remarques désobligeantes ou autres injures du même genre !** ». Peeta essaya alors de m'expliquer à quel point ces gens étaient sympas en fait et patati et patata … Je coupais court à son petit laïus sur la bonté d'âmes de ces si gentilles personnes, et l'amenais dans ma chambre pour lui montrer mon ordinateur. « **Katniss Everdeen, premier rendez-vous et vous me montrez déjà votre chambre !?** » qu'il se met à me raconter alors que nous arrivions dans ma chambre. Je le fusillais du regard et piquais bien malgré moi un fard alors que lui avait toujours sur son visage son stupide sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, c'est pas possible d'énerver les gens comme ça !

J'allumais mon ordinateur alors que Peeta inspectait ma chambre. Le sentir tournant autour de moi m'agaçais au plus haut point, et encore plus de le voir tripoter mes affaires en les commentant. « **Dis donc, tu as gagné beaucoup de tournoi au tir à l'arc !** », il était en train de reluquer mes trophées sur mon étagère. **« Oui, j'adore ce sport, mais il n'est pas très populaire **! ». Peeta m'a de nouveau dévisagé longuement. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder me mettait très mal à l'aise, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Il s'installa ensuite à mes côtés et me prit la souris des mains. Au contact de ses doigts sur les miens, je ressentis une espèce de décharge électrique, et enlevais prestement les miens. Peeta coula un regard vers moi et un autre de ses sourires idiots réapparu sur son visage. Il m'expliquait ensuite pendant un long moment comment mettre en forme un texte avec des effets, des trucs et des machins … Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer … Je ressentais une espèce de boule au ventre et mon attention se focalisait sur les doigts de Peeta qui voletait sur le clavier ou sur ses biceps qui se contractaient quand il bougeait ses bras … Et ce n'était pas le seul truc bizarre qui se passait, en plus de me sentir hyper mal à l'aise avec lui, je le trouvais … Amusant ! Alors que ça faisait des années que je n'arrivais pas à l'encadrer, voilà que je me mettais à rire des facéties de Peeta Mellark ! De mieux en mieux ! Je commençais même à le trouver … Drôle ?

Prim rentra dans la chambre avec ses gros sabots, comme à son habitude « **Je ne vous dérange pas les amoureux** ? », qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme bêtises là ? Je lui fis de gros yeux alors que Peeta éclatait de rire et se mit à discuter avec elle. Je les laissais ensemble pour aller ouvrir à Madge qui venait d'arriver et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir qu'elle avait amené sa nouvelle ami Delly Cartwight. Madge dut voir que ça me contrariait et elle devait s'en douter car elle avait tout prévu. Elle était passée acheter avant mes gâteaux préférés et me les tendit en guise de calumet de la paix. Elle sourit et me prit par les épaules en me chuchotant à l'oreille « **il faut savoir te faire de nouveaux amis !** », pourquoi serais-je obligée de me faire de nouveaux amis ? C'est obligatoire à partir d'un certain âge ? D'une certaine classe ? Ca m'énerve !

Delly se présenta à moi, me racontant qu'elle me connaissait de réputation (elle a quoi ma réputation ?) et qu'elle avait toujours voulu venir me dire bonjour mais qu'elle avait jamais osé ! (c'est bon, j'allais pas la manger !) En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à me souler de paroles ! Peeta descendit alors les escaliers et alla étreindre Delly. Je ressentis une certaine pointe de jalousie malgré moi. Madge tourna la tête vers moi et me jeta un regard genre **« Pourquoi Peeta Mellark descend-t-il de ta chambre** ? », je rougis encore malgré moi. C'était agaçant cette manie que j'avais de rougir pour un rien. Delly se sentit obliger de m'expliquer que Peeta et elle était ami depuis tout petit. Pourquoi elle m'explique ça, je m'en fous royal de leur vie ? Et pourquoi ça m'énerve qu'elle m'explique ça ?

Peeta nous demanda alors encore une fois si nous venions à la fête de Gale, Madge et Delly semblèrent excitées par cette idée mais moi, je la déclinais de nouveau aussi sec, hors de question que je mette les pieds chez Gale. C'était Niet ! Peeta semblait déçu, ce qui me donnait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

Je le raccompagnais vers la porte en le remerciant pour les explications et il décréta qu'il reviendrait continuer ses explications dans les prochains jours. Bizarrement cette perspective était beaucoup plus attrayante maintenant qu'elle le paraissait plus tôt dans la journée. Comme quoi … J'étais un peu déçue en refermant la porte sur lui mais quand même assez excitée par la perspective de cette soirée « _girls only_» ! Je proposais donc aux filles d'aller louer quelques DVD mais les deux me regardaient d'un air féroce. Oh oh, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont me réserver ?! « **Gale est le mec le plus populaire et le plus canon du moment et il nous invite à sa fête ! **», s'exclama Delly. Alors elle, elle commence bien ! A peine arrivée, elle mettait déjà les pieds dans le plat. Madge me regardait de son air de chien battu. Elle semblait dire **« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !** ». Je la suppliais du regard mais elle n'était pas réactive, trop occupée dans son ascension à la popularité. Je dûs la prendre par le bras et l'amenais à la cuisine. Je lui expliquais que je n'étais peut-être pas prête à me retrouver dans la même pièce que Gale, et surtout pas la même fête ! Elle me promit qu'elle soutiendrait et puis au pire, je pourrais discuter avec Peeta. Ca veut dire quoi cette dernière phrase ? Mais je lui signalais que je devais garder Prim jusqu'à ce que ma mère revienne de son travail. Elle me disais que c'était pas grave, que ça nous donnerais plus de temps pour se préparer. Je finis par céder, autant pour ma soirée tranquille …

Madge sourit pleinement et alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Delly. Elle semblait aux anges elle aussi. Elles montèrent dans ma chambre pour se préparer et me tirèrent par le bras parce que j'avançais à reculons. Prim nous regardait nous préparer avec admiration, elle voulait qu'on la maquille mais je refusais tout net. « **Trop jeune petit canard ! **», je lui expliquais en essayant un top à paillettes que Madge me tendait. Depuis quand j'avais un top à paillettes ? C'était celui de Madge, ouf, je n'avais pas de vêtements à paillettes aux dernières nouvelles … Elle avait bien prévu son coup ma Madge, elle avait prévu de prendre des vêtements pour la fête dans ses affaires ! Alors que moi, je savais même pas qu'il y avait une fête. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tant qu'on se voit !

Je me suis retrouvée attifée d'un top à paillettes, d'un pantalon moulant et de chaussures avec 15 cm de talons. Sans parler de mon maquillage ou de la coiffure sophistiquée, on aurait dit que j'avais cinq ans de plus. « **Voilà, comme ça Gale saura ce qu'il rate !** », me disait fièrement Madge. Mais je n'avais pas envie, ou plutôt plus, envie d'impressionner Gale. J'en avais ras le bol de ses histoires ! Je regardais Prim qui secouait négativement la tête et me tendit le pouce vers le bas. C'était clair. Ce n'était clairement pas moi attifée de la sorte. Malgré les protestations de Madge et Delly, je me changeais illico presto pour mettre une tenue plus en rapport avec ma personnalité. Une fois ma mère revenue de son travail, je me retrouvée devant chez Gale, avec mes deux amies, et oui, apparemment Delly était mon amie à présent, en jean's, bottes confortables, la vieille veste en cuir de mon père avec pour seul maquillage du baume à lèvres et mes cheveux coiffés en une longue natte. Madge avait un peu protesté mais j'avais quand même le droit de me fringuer comme je le voulais pour aller à une fête à laquelle je ne voulais pas participer !

La musique résonnait déjà à fond les ballons dans la rue, et c'était encore plus assourdissant dans la maison. Où était passée la famille de Gale ? Nous rentrâmes dans la maison en passant inaperçue tant la foule était dense. Alors que je tournais la tête pour chercher Peeta des yeux, mes deux acolytes avaient déjà disparues, autant pour la solidarité, (merci Madge !) et je me retrouvais comme une potiche au milieu d'une foule de gens dont j'ignorais pour la plupart l'identité. J'étais bousculée de toute part et je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons pour rentrer chez moi quand je fus interceptée par Cato Hadley et son ombre, Marvel Sanford. **« Tu joues les incrutes maintenant Everdeen ?** ». J'essayais tant bien que mal de passer mais ils m'empêchaient de passer. « **Tu sais très bien que t'as rien à foutre ici** », cracha son acolyte. « **Faut arrêter de harceler Gale ma grande, il t'aime pas, faut passer à autre chose !** ». S'en était trop, et c'était bien malgré moi que je leur répondais **« Et bien demandez-lui d'arrêter de me harceler de texto pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! **». C'est à ce moment-là que bien sûr, la musique s'est arrêtée et que tout le monde nous regardait. D'ailleurs, la musique ne s'était pas arrêtée toute seule, c'était l'œuvre de ma meilleure ennemie Clove Kentwell, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Toute l'assistance éclata de rire, bien sûr il ne me croyait pas. Gale se frayait un chemin parmi la foule pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Johanna à ses basques. **« Il ne risque pas de faire ça ma chérie quand il m'a dans son lit** ! ». Et voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais, j'étais la risée de cette fête stupide. Gale semblait désolé mais ne faisait aucun geste vers moi. Il voulait que je vienne, j'étais là mais comme d'habitude il ne faisait rien ! Je le fusillais du regard puis pousser les deux crétins pour sortir. Je sortais rageusement en faisant claquer la porte mais je réussis à ne pas pleurer. Alors que j'étais assise sur le trottoir pour me calmer, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. C'était Peeta qui semblait désolé pour moi et qui venait me réconforter. Y en a au moins un qui s'occupe de moi contrairement à mes deux « amies » qui n'avaient même pas réagis à ce petit clash ! Il s'assit à côté de moi et tenta de me faire rire de diverses façons, et il finit par y arriver !

Comme quoi, Peeta Mellark n'est pas le crétin arrogant que je croyais, cette soirée m'aura au moins permis de me rendre compte de ça ! Par contre, Madge et Delly m'ont énormément déçues ce soir. J'ai eu droit à un texto de Madge quelques heures plus tard qui me disait qu'elle était désolée mais que cette fête lui était montée à la tête. Sans blagues ?!

Finalement, elle et Delly se sont très vite retrouvées dans le jardin de Gale à jouer à Bière-pong avec des gars qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Si elle ne fait pas attention, il va lui arriver des bricoles à Madge avec cette quête de popularité !

Gale n'occupe plus mes pensées ces temps-ci et c'est tant mieux. Il m'a encore envoyé quelques textos ce soir mais il n'y a qu'avec une seule personne que j'ai discuté par textos toute la nuit, et ce n'est pas lui …

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**J'ai fait avancer les choses un peu plus entre nos deux Amants du District Douze, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos remarques, vos encouragements et tout ça ! C'est très encourageant !**

**N'hésitez pas à continuer !^_^**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Rechute

Je devrais me décider à tenir ce blog plus qu'une fois de temps en temps, comme ça, je serais à jour si quelque chose d'important arrive et je n'oublierais rien … Parce que depuis la dernière fois, il s'est passé quand même … Deux semaines ! Je suis vraiment inexcusable ! Mais bon, il faut dire que j'avais pas tellement la tête à ça …

Autant vous l'avouer tout de suite, je suis retombée dans les bras de Gale … Oh, je les entends vos sifflements de désapprobations et autres remarques acerbes, mais il a changé, je vous le jure ! Et je sais d'après les messages que vous me laissez que vous blâmez ma façon d'agir ou même ma faiblesse, mais je n'y peux rien … Je l'aime ! Enfin … Je crois que c'est de l'amour … Madge, quand elle m'accorde son attention quand elle n'est pas de sortie avec Delly, sa nouvelle BFF, clame haut et fort que c'est juste une attirance purement physique et que ce que j'éprouve n'est en aucun cas de l'amour. On a même fait un test qui soi-disant devait me le prouver, le résultat était sans appel, ce n'était que, je cite « une histoire de cul endiablé mais qui n'aura aucun avenir ! ». Alors que mon histoire avec Peeta, une histoire qu'elle a totalement imaginée dans sa petite tête, serait « une histoire d'amour comme on n'en voit plus que dans les films, à la N'oublie Jamais, digne des plus grandes romances Hollywoodiennes ! », mais je reviendrais sur cette histoire …

Donc, au lendemain de la fête de Gale, Madge et Delly avaient dormi chez moi, complètement avinées et dans un état lamentable, il ne fallait mieux pas que l'une ou l'autre reprenne le volant. Delly était partie assez tôt, elle devait aider ses parents à leur boutique de chaussures. Madge était navrée de son comportement et me demandait des tas de détails sur la soirée que j'avais passée avec Peeta, ou la teneur des textos que nous avions échangés une grande partie de la nuit. Je lui expliquais que c'était juste amical, que Peeta était fort sympathique et qu'il avait été là au bon moment, alors que mes « amies » m'avaient lâchement abandonnées dans une soirée où elles m'avaient traînées de force, mais qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et que tout ceci était juste AMICAL. Madge avait l'air sceptique mais, heureusement pour elle, elle ne pipa mot.

Le week-end se passa sans évènements majeurs. Quelques textos échangés avec Peeta, des blagues, des gentillesses, des vannes, bref comme avec n'importe quel ami. Même si, je dois bien l'avouer mais je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais devant Madge, j'étais super contente et étonnement bien tout le week-end. C'est sympa de se faire un nouvel ami, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un qu'on savait pas blairer deux jours avant ! Puis, une nouvelle semaine s'écoula, je mangeais toujours avec Madge à la Cafet' mais nous étions accompagnées de Delly parfois, elle continuait de m'agacer avec sa stupide façon d'aimer tout le monde, et aussi de Peeta une fois. Il faut dire que Peeta Mellark est le genre de personnalité dans un lycée à être aimer de tout le monde et donc, à voyager de groupe en groupe et à discuter avec absolument tous les élèves. Les élections du président des élèves venaient d'avoir lieu, et il avait comme chaque année été élu. Pour une fois, j'avais été assistée à son discours dans l'amphithéâtre et j'avais même voté pour lui ! Une première pour moi, les autres années, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire mais là, j'avais voulu y participer pour lui faire plaisir ! C'est étrange mais bon, ça avait aussi fait plaisir à Madge, je m'impliquais ENFIN dans la vie du bahut ! Et il faut aussi préciser que pendant cette semaine, la team des populaires m'avaient fichu une paix royale, une des premières depuis mon entrée au lycée où je n'avais pas été harcelée, où je n'avais pas subies de brimades, remarques acerbes, et autres croches-pieds dans les couloirs. Comme c'était agréable ! J'avais même trouvé l'annuaire sympathique, bon, il faut dire que j'avais passé les deux heures à rire avec Peeta, ou plutôt à rire aux facéties de Peeta, et j'avais même commencé à discuter un peu avec Finnick, qui est assez sympa je dois le reconnaître. Lui et Peeta s'entendent comme larrons en foire, alors c'est plutôt cool de les voir s'échanger des vannes. Cato et Clove n'ont rien fait de désagréables et sont restés tranquillement dans leur coin.

Le vendredi arriva et Madge recommença à me tanner pour que nous allions à une fête. Finnick en organiser une avec son équipe de natation et il nous avait invité Madge et moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de revivre le fiasco de la semaine précédente alors je déclinais gentiment mais fermement. Elle se mit carrément à me supplier, en arguant que ça serait fun, que je devrais me décoincer un peu, Delly ferait « Sam », et puis Gale s'était fait larguer par Johanna alors je pourrais l'allumer un peu … Elle continuait sa diatribe mais mon esprit s'était arrêtait à ce détail qu'elle avait laissé échapper « **Gale s'était fait larguer** … », bien malgré moi, mon cœur s'était serré à ces derniers mots. Pauvre Gale, il doit souffrir en ce moment … Et ce n'est pas ses « amis » qui vont le réconforter ! Non, non, non ! Reste forte Katniss ! Madge était toujours en train d'essayer de me tenter et j'entendis alors un «** oui** » sortir de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Je restais sans voix et Madge sautait déjà de joie, profitant pleinement de son triomphe. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Delly, Madge et moi nous retrouvâmes donc chez Madge le vendredi soir pour nous préparer et je lui avais laissé carte blanche pour m'habiller, je suis vraiment faible, je le dis et le redis, si elle avait eu la moindre idée de ce que j'avais derrière la tête en la laissant faire, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas pris autant de plaisir à le faire. Elle était aux anges et Delly n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus incluant Peeta. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer des regards éloquents mais elle était en boucle, elle voulait à tout prix me caser avec Peeta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante, elle était vraiment aveugle ! J'avais été tentée d'envoyer des textos à Gale tout le reste de l'après-midi pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais j'avais réussi à me retenir. D'ailleurs, Peeta m'avait envoyé plein de textos dans l'après-midi pour venir me donner des cours d'informatique mais j'avais oublié de lui répondre. Tant pis, je lui expliquerais pendant la fête. Je me retrouvais donc en mini-jupe noir, boots à talons (moins hauts quand-même que ceux qu'elle voulait me faire porter la fois précédente !)et débardeur à paillette( le fameux débardeur à paillettes !) au décolleté pigeonnant (merci le push-up !). Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais, il faut l'avouer, j'étais plutôt pas mal d'après ce que Delly et Madge me disait. Delly me releva les cheveux avec une pince dans une coiffure toute simple mais qui met en valeur ma nuque selon ses dires, un maquillage léger, quelques accessoires et me voilà en beauté fatale ! Je ne marchais pas très bien mais bon, je ne comptais pas faire un marathon non plus.

Arrivée chez Finnick, de nombreuses personnes ne m'ont pas reconnues attifée de la sorte. Madge m'a entraîné directement vers le bar et m'a limite forcée à avaler une bière cul sec. Je l'ai fait en me disant que ça me donnerait du courage pour aller voir Gale. J'en ai même bu une deuxième, ras-le-bol de réfléchir, mon Gale me manquait et j'avais envie de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne. Madge avait applaudi, elle était certaine que c'est parce que je voulais sortir de ma situation d'exclue, si elle savait ! Madge m'a accompagné et s'est sifflée aussi ses deux bières cul-sec. Je sentis alors une chaleur réconfortante me monter aux joues et je décidais de laisser Madge en prétextant une envie pressante. Il fallait que je trouve Gale, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de faire des trucs avec lui. Je voyais Finnick en grande discussion avec Peeta. Ce dernier me vit et me fit de grands signes avec un immense sourire, un sourire des plus adorable, mais je fis celle qui ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais à tout prix trouver Gale alors que la veille encore, je ne pensais même plus à lui, je ne voulais même plus entendre parler de lui. L'air attristé que prit Peeta quand je ne répondis pas à son appel me fit plus de peine que je ne l'aurais cru. Il cria alors mon nom, je ne réagis pas, ne déviant pas de mon objectif. J'entendis alors des rires venir du jardin. Je reconnus le rire hystérique de ma chère amie Glimmer. Super, ils étaient dehors, je n'avais pas ma veste et il commençait à faire froid. C'est pas dans la tenue dans laquelle j'étais que je n'allais pas chopper un rhume. Je me faufilais à l'extérieur rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil, espérant être discrète, seulement, avec ma tenue, c'était impossible. Glimmer, encore elle, je crois que c'est la moins discrète de la bande, que dis-je, de leur tribut, m'a repéré tout de suite et ne s'est pas gênée pour le faire savoir. **« Everdeen, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas blaireaux city ici, tu peux repartir ma grande !** ». Tous les autres éclatent de rire. « **T'as enfin trouvé des fringues décentes ? Tu les as volées à qui** ? », renchérit un Cato hilare. Il me reluquait avec un air de prédateur et je dois l'avouer, j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Gale n'était pas avec eux. «** Je les ai volé à ta mère, crétin ! **», et je tournais les talons à la recherche de Gale, que je trouvais facilement car je lui rentrais carrément dedans en entrant dans la cuisine. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et je lui souris timidement, il me le rendit. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, la porte qui donnait sur le jardin était fermée, la chanson de Miley Cyrus « Wreking Ball » passait à fond sur la sono, notre chanson … Il a dû comprendre rien qu'à mon regard car il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec passion, je répondis à son étreinte avec la même ferveur. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par Peeta **« Excusez-moi, je venais chercher des chips … **» fûrent ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Son visage exprimait une profonde déception. Je ne sais pas expliquer les sentiments que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là mais je sais que je n'étais pas très à l'aise et fière de moi. Gale hausse les épaules, sourit de toutes ses dents et m'entraîna à l'étage. Nous nous caressâmes et bécotâmes tout le reste de la fête, nous interrompant que pour boire de la bière. Finalement, Madge finit par me trouver à moitié nu dans les bras de Gale et me força à quitter la chambre pour rentrer chez moi avant que je cite « **ne fasse une grosse bêtise avec cet abruti** ! », c'est elle qui me dit ça, alors qu'elle passe ses week-ends à se souler avec des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas dans des fêtes pourries pour se faire de nouveaux amis ! Je n'ai pas manqué de lui faire la remarque mais elle m'a rétorqué que elle, au moins, elle ne se **« retrouve pas complètement soule, à califourchon sur un mec qui n'en a rien à fouttre** » de sa gueule ! Sympa la copine … Ca fait mal …

Je n'ai plus eu de messages de Peeta pendant la semaine suivante, et toujours pas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs … Ca m'embête un peu, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. Pendant l'annuaire, il est venu me parler quelques minutes, juste pour me dire quoi faire mais c'est tout. IL n'est même plus venu manger avec moi et Madge, Delly non plus d'ailleurs, elle s'est contentée de rester avec lui. Cette semaine, il était nettement moins loquace que la semaine d'avant. Il restait en retrait, se contentant de me saluer quand on se croisait dans les couloirs. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand je croise Delly, elle me lance des regards noirs, elle qui d' habitude est si gentille et douce. Finalement, c'est qu'elle me manquerait celle-là !

Madge est venue chez moi cet après-midi et, pour rire, nous avons donc fait son fameux test sur ma relation avec Gale, pour « m'ouvrir les yeux » comme elle dit. Alors à la question, « vous présente-t-il fièrement à ses amis lors de sortie en amoureux ? », réponse a : depuis que nous sommes ensembles, nous ne sortons plus qu'en amoureux dans des lieux intimes où personnes ne peut nous déranger, réponse b : il m'a amené fièrement à une fête que donnait un de ses potes, à arrêter la musique et m'a embrassé devant sa foule d'amis, réponse c : il n'a pas d'amis, j'étais la seule. J'ai répondu a à pratiquement toutes les questions et en fait, le verdict est que « Vous n'êtes en fait qu'une relation qu'il n'assume pas, ce ne sera que parties de jambes en l'air sur la banquette arrière de sa caisse sur le parking désert d'un fast food, et donc une histoire de cul endiablé mais qui n'aura aucun avenir ! » Je lui ai jeté son magazine à la tête et je suis sortie de la pièce. Quand je suis revenue, elle a fait le même test avec les réponses que j'aurais donné pour Peeta, pourquoi font-ils tous une telle fixette sur une relation imaginaire que j'aurais avec Peeta Mellark ? Je ne l'aime pas de cette façon, c'est juste un ami ! J'ai gentiment invitée Madge à s'en aller parce qu'elle me sortait par les yeux et ai décidé d'envoyer un texto à Gale, pour leur prouver que toutes ces conneries n'étaient pas vrai.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide où et quand on se voit avec Gale ! Je suis forte ! Je ne me laisse plus marcher sur les pieds !

Autre gros changement notable dans notre relation qu'il faut noter, maintenant Gale réponds pratiquement au quart de tour à mes textos ! Il me propose de venir me chercher pour qu'on aille faire un tour en voiture … Gros malaise chez moi … Mais il veut peut-être juste m'emmener dîner ! Je vais l'attendre, on verra bien …

Bon, je reviens de ma « ballade » avec Gale … Il m'a emmené dans une espèce de terrain vague, à commencer à me peloter sur la banquette arrière … Purée comme je suis stupide ! Je l'ai repoussé tout de suite et lui ai demandé tout de suite qu'on s'explique sur ce qui nous arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, on était seul dans sa voiture, loin de tout, sans personne autour. Il a baissé les yeux, s'est passé la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux et a soupiré très fort. Je l'avais mis au pied du mur, ENFIN ! Je lui ai pris le menton pour le forcer à me regarder et l'encourager du regard. « **Bon, on se kiffe tous les deux non ? Alors pourquoi toujours parler ? On est pas bien là** ? », argh ! C'est bien un gars ça ! **« Tu comprends pas que ça ne me suffit pas ?** », il m'a regardé, surpris, comme si je lui parlais dans une autre langue « **Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Je suis tout à toi **! », non, pas vraiment ! « ** Je veux qu'on se voit ailleurs que dans des coins sombres, des banquettes arrières, je veux que tes amis et toi arrêtiez de vous fouttre de ma gueule à chaque fois que vous me croisez dans les couloirs ! Et je veux que tu assumes devant eux les trucs que tu me dis quand on est rien qu'à deux ! **». Voilà, c'était sorti. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Gale, lui, n'était visiblement pas bien, assez mal à l'aise. Il se redressa et murmura «** Je … Je ne peux pas faire ça … **». Là, j'étais sous le choc. Il continua doucement, honteux. **« Je ne peux pas sortir officiellement avec toi Katniss parce que tu … crains devant les autres … **» Hum, ça c'est fait … C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais ça m'a permis de me remettre les idées en place. J'ai regardé Gale droit dans les yeux froidement, lui n'assumait pas de me regarder. « ** Je crains ? ET quand tu me tripotes dans le noir, je crains pas trop, ça va ? **». Mon ton était acide, ironique mais apparemment, la popularité lui avait fait perdre certaine de ses facultés car il n'avait pas compris et me répondit tout simplement un « **Non, quand on est rien qu'à deux, sans personne autour, ça va !** ». Non mais quel … CONNARD ! Je ne suis qu'une cruche aveuglée par ses hormones en folie. J'ai dardé mon regard sur Gale et je suis soudain demandé ce que j'avais pu lui trouver toutes ses années. Sa beauté froide à la surfeur californien était trop parfaite et ne dégageait rien, ses yeux de chien battus m'agaçaient et sa coiffure me faisait soudain penser à Ken, le fiancée de Barbie. Il me dégouttait et je me dégouttais moi-même ! Il essaya à nouveau de m'embrasser mais lui coller une gifle dans la figue et lui ordonnait de me ramener. Il a hésité. Mon Dieu, où était passé le Gale de mon enfance, mon partenaire de chasse aux œufs de pâques et autres jeux d'enfance ? Il finit par accepter et nous rentrâmes à la maison dans un silence pesant. Etrangement, aucune larms ne coula. Finalement, Madge avait peut-être raison, je ne l'aimais pas comme je le pensais … J'ai claqué la porte sans un au-revoir et je me suis ruée dans ma chambre pour ne rien oublier et surtout, tout me rappeler si l'envie m'en reprends de reprendre le fricotage avec cet imbécile !

Je viens d'appeler Madge pour m'excuser et lui expliquer ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle me propose de la rejoindre elle, Delly, Finnick, Annie et Peeta au Bowling. J'ai bien envie d'accepter. Au vue du nom de Peeta, mon cœur s'est mis à accélérer tout à coup. C'est étrange non ? C'est juste un ami pourtant …

* * *

**Hé oui, notre chère Katniss est retombée dans les bras du vilain Gale ! Mais il fallait bien y mettre un terme une fois pour toute non ?**

**J'espère que ces retournements vous plaisent malgré le fait qu'elle ait fait un peu de peine à notre petit garçon des pains ! Mais c'est pour mieux rebondir par la suite ! ;)**

**Merci à tous pour vos remarques, vos reviews, vos encouragements, c'est très motivant pour la suite ! **

**N'hésitez pas à continuer ! ^^**


	6. Reconquête

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je fais partie d'une bande d'amis ! (Enfin, c'est ce que je crois !) Les efforts de Madge ont fini par payer finalement. Comment je le sais ? Et bien, je mange avec eux le midi, le week-end, ils m'appellent pour sortir et … Ils ne se moquent pas de moi ! Ils leur arrivent même de rire à mes blagues, avant, il n'y avait que Madge qui riait à mes blagues …

A la soirée bowling, j'ai été étonnée de constater que tous les gens qui étaient présents prenaient la peine de me parler, d'apprendre à me connaître et pouvaient même se montrer aimable envers moi ! Tous, sauf Peeta qui restait en retrait. Je l'ai vexé mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Je me suis rendue compte que Finnick était en fait assez sympathique et super attentionné vis-à-vis de sa copine Annie, une fille assez timide mais super gentille. J'ai passé une soirée super sympa, je dois le reconnaître et surtout, j'ai pu me vider la tête.

Depuis notre dernier tête à tête, Gale ne daignait même plus m'adresser le moindre regard. Il devait avoir dit quelque chose à ses amis car ils étaient plus déchaînés que jamais. Dès que j'en croisais un, j'avais droit à ma petite pique bien sentie, mon petit croche pied ou même à une nouvelle insulte dans les toilettes. Je serais curieuse de savoir quelle nouvelle bêtise il a bien pu leur raconter sur mon compte !

Mais étrangement, ces « populaires » ne s'attaquaient à moi que quand je me retrouvais seule et maintenant, cela devenait de plus en plus rare ! Ca me faisait d'ailleurs très étrange d'être toujours avec quelqu'un. Moi qui appréciais parfois la solitude, avoir toute une bande d'amis pouvait parfois se révéler fatigant. Surtout quand je devais écouter Madge et Delly déblatérer pendant plus d'une demi-heure pour savoir comment décider qui était le plus musclé de l'équipe de lutte entre Tresh Morrowson ou bien Cato Hadley, tout ça pendant un cours de chimie où nous devions plutôt préparer une expérience. Elles me demandèrent mon avis mais je n'en avais aucun, ils m'indifféraient tous les deux.

Pendant l'annuaire, je continuais de galérer avec mon ordi. Un jour, alors que les autres s'en allaient à la fin des cours, je décidais de rester un peu. J'avais pris beaucoup de retard dans la mise en page des résultats des championnats de basket du premier trimestre et je ne voulais pas mettre le reste de l'équipe en retard. Finnick m'avait fourni les photos des matchs, j'avais le compte rendu des rencontres, je devrais bien pouvoir en faire quelque chose de potable. Peeta ne m'avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis des jours, même pendant le club il ne se préoccupait plus de moi. Il avait même cessé de me donner des cours d'informatique. Et je dois bien vous l'avouer, ça commençait à me peser. Alors, pour ne pas le décevoir, je voulais avoir fini ce travail au plus vite, travail que j'aurais dû avoir fini depuis déjà deux semaines. Il ne m'en avait pas fait de reproches mais je voulais le rendre fière de moi. J'avais acheté un guide pour m'aider. J'étais fin prête. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que je me battais avec ma souris et le traitement de texte mais je n'arrivais à rien. Peeta fît alors son entrée. Il était assez étonné de me trouver là. J'en avais marre de son ton glacial. Je n'avais rien fait à ce que je sache pour le rendre comme ça alors j'entrepris d'utilisais le même ton. « **J'ai bien le droit de m'avancer dans mon travail, y a pas que toi qui a le droit de l'utiliser cette salle non ?** ». **« Pourquoi tu ne t'avances pas chez toi avec ton copain Gale ? **».Pourquoi me parlait-il de Gale ? J'ai essayé de faire mine de rien. « **Parce que chez moi, y a pas les trucs qu'il y a ici ! **» Mais il m'avait énervé. J'ai fini par prendre mes affaires et je suis rentrée chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai repensé à cette discussion et c'est alors que j'ai (enfin) fait le lien. Peeta avait changé de comportement depuis qu'il m'avait vu dans la cuisine entrain d'embrasser Gale. C'était d'ailleurs le seul avec Madge qui était au courant de cette relation – ex-relation. C'est parce que c'était un de ses potes qu'il était comme ça ?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'étais tranquillement entrain de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier, j'ai eu la « joie » de me retrouver face à face avec Gale. Il me regardait avec un sourire étrange, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un sourire … Carnassier. Je regardais au-dessus de son épaule et je pouvais voir Glimmer et Clove ricanaient plus loin. Ok, j'ai compris, maintenant que j'ai osé lui foutre un vent, il va se mettre à faire comme ses chères copines. Je ne suis pas gênée pour lui faire la remarque. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gale ?** ». Il ne disait toujours rien et s'était mis à jouer avec des mèches de mes cheveux. Je lui tapais la main d'un geste brusque. «** Sors ta connerie et casse-toi, j'ai autre chose à foutre !** ». Son sourire bizarre s'est élargi et à plonger son regard dans le mien. **« Ça te dirait de … Sortir avec nous un de ses soirs **? ». Je pouvais entendre les pintades gloussaient encore plus fort. Vraiment pas très fin tout ça ! Lui-même se retenait de rire. Il se force à être si con ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? **« Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? C'est un pari ? Tu gagnes quoi si j'accepte ? Il m'arrivera quoi si je viens ? Vous allez m'enlever et me planter au milieu de nulle part ? Me piquer mes fringues ? … » **. Gale adressa un regard complice à ses deux dindes et éclata de rire plus franchement. « **Non Everdeen ! On a juste besoin d'une cible pour notre partie de paint-ball** ! ». J'ai soupiré bruyamment. J'avais connu plus fin comme vannes, j'ai rien dit et je suis partie. Lui et ses poufs étaient carrément pliés de rire. Peeta m'a alors rattrapé. « **Un problème au paradis ?** ». Je l'ai regardé interloquée. « **Comment le laisses-tu te traiter comme ça** ? », a-t-il continué. J'ai alors essayé de lui expliquer que Gale était devenu un abruti fini et qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et moi. Et s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit, ça n'aurait été rien de bien important. Juste des hormones en folie d'adolescents en chaleur. Peeta s'est alors passé la main dans les cheveux et m'a regardé intensément. Ce regard … Waouh ! Je dois dire qu'il fait son petit effet, croyez-moi ! Il a esquissé un sourire timide et m'a salué. C'était un mal pour un bien en fait ! Gale m'a encore ridiculisé pour améliorer son égo et sa réputation mais Peeta a refait un pas vers moi ! Il était distant parce qu'il croyait que j'étais la copine de ce butor ! Il est pas bizarre ce garçon ? De quoi il se mêle quand même ?

Après ces évènements, Peeta et moi nous recommencions à nous adresser la parole mais ça restait quand même assez froid. Je m'entendais nettement mieux avec Finnick et Annie qu'avec lui, alors que je me serais imaginée tout l'inverse. C'était d'ailleurs bien parti pour mais bon … Madge me dit que c'est dommage de gâcher une si belle amitié pour une incompréhension pareille. Et si elle avait raison ? J'ai fini par écouter ses suppliques et je suis allé le voir la fois suivante à la fin des cours. Il était avec Delly. **« Ecoute Peeta … Je … Je suis désolée, j'ai toujours pas avancée dans la mise en page pour l'annuaire et je suis vachement en retard !** ». Peeta m'a dévisagé un instant, comme en proie à une lutte intérieure. Delly lui a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. Etrange … Il a jeté un rapide coup d'œil courroucé à sa meilleure amie qui a fait celle qui n'avait rien fait. Et moi je regardais leur petit manège en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier … « **Il va venir chez toi maintenant pour t'aider, hein Peeta ?** », a glissé une Delly rayonnante. Ouuuh, ça m'énerve ! Peeta l'a regardé, m'a regardé et a haussé les épaules avant de finalement accepté avec une moue indéchiffrable. Et là, c'est sorti tout seul : « **Si ça te fait chier, t'es pas obligé de m'aider ! Je vais pas te supplier non plus !** ». « **Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! Hein Peeta ?!** ». Delly a poussé Peeta en souriant et est partie toute fière d'elle. Peeta s'est finalement déridé et s'est excusé de son attitude. Nous sommes d'abord passés par la salle de l'annuaire pour prendre les fichiers qu'il fallait et nous sommes allés chercher Prim avant de partir chez moi.

Prim était ravie de voir Peeta et elle lui montrait bien. Elle a réussi en moins de quelques minutes à lui montrer toutes ses bonnes notes. Mon Dieu, quelle différence entre ma sœur et moi ! Peeta et elle s'entendaient très bien et s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Est-ce que ça me rend étrange de trouver soudain Peeta Mellark extrêmement adorable quand il rit avec ma sœur ? Mon Dieu, il faut que j'en parle avec Madge ! Hier j'étais folle amoureuse de Gale et voilà que maintenant je commence à trouver Peeta mignon … Et que je me mets à ne pas arrêter de penser à lui ! Arg ! Je déteste l'adolescence !

Peeta m'a aidé, trop vite à mon goût, à me mettre à jour dans mon travail. J'ai même essayé d'écouter ce qu'il me disait mais je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre dans mes pensées super bizarres vis-à-vis de lui. Peeta en train de me caresser les cheveux … Peeta approchant son visage du mien … Peeta me prenant la main … Peeta me caressant les … Non, on va s'arrêter là parce que sinon, je vais passer pour une grosse perverse ! Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer sa nuque pendant qu'il tapait sur l'ordinateur. Parfois, alors que j'avais ma main près de la souris, nos mains se frôlaient et j'en devenais toute chose. Idem avec la proximité de nos genoux. La porte de ma chambre était grande ouverte et Prim était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs, il fallait donc que je reste alerte et cesse mes vagabondages psycho- érotiques avec Peeta Mellark ! Je déteste Madge et Delly pour m'avoir mis ce garçon dans la tête ! De temps en temps, alors que Peeta m'expliquait un truc nos regards se croisaient et je détournais immédiatement les yeux, de peur qu'il ne devine à mon expression ce que j'étais en train de penser. Finalement, il a pris congé en me disant qu'il allait revenir m'aider car j'en avais bien besoin ! (Il n'a pas idée à quel point !).En partant, il était beaucoup moins distant qu'en arrivant mais ce n'était quand même pas le même que la première fois.

Je lui ai envoyé un texto dans la soirée pour le remercier, il m'a répondu succinctement mais gentiment. Je crois que je vais un peu ramer pour retrouver notre complicité mais c'est un nouveau challenge qui va me permettre d'oublier mon crétin de voisin ! Et qui c'est si notre complicité ne pourrait pas aboutir sur quelque chose de plus intéressant ? (et voilà que je me refais des films ! C'est reparti !).

J'ai appelé Madge pour lui raconter mon après-midi et j'ai même réussi à lui avouer que je commençais à ressentir un petit truc pour le fils du boulanger. Elle a hurlé au téléphone des « je te l'avais dit » tout le long de la conversation. Elle veut qu'on aille voir Delly pour mettre un plan sur pieds mais je l'ai supplié de rien lui dire tout de suite. Je ne veux pas tout détruire tout de suite et me débrouiller toute seule. Déjà que leurs allusions n'étaient pas très discrète alors je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'elles pourraient lui dire à lui … Elle m'a rétorqué que malgré tout, ça avait fini par fonctionner puisque je ne lui parlais que de lui … Grr, je déteste quand elle a raison …

* * *

**Hey ! Comment ça va les gens ? J'essaie de tenir le rythme d'un à deux chapitres par semaine ! J'espère vous faire plaisir ! C'est un peu dur mais bon, mes lecteurs avant tout ! ^_^**

**Reprenons les basiques habituels, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, suivis ... à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des commentaires ... C'est tout ça qui donne envie à la modeste auteure que je suis de continuer son histoire ! ;)**

**J''espère également que ce chapitre vous aura plu, un peu moins d'humour mais un peu plus de sentiments à mon goût !**

**Voilà ! **

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je ne publie pas d'ici la semaine prochaine et Bientôt !**


	7. Préparatifs

Le temps passe, et les mêmes fêtes de lycée débiles restent !

Avec les feuilles qui tombent nous voyons arriver le traditionnel bal d'Halloween du lycée de Panem ! Ou le défilé des filles qui ont enfin une raison de pouvoir s'habiller en traînée sans se faire coller, et l'excuse pour les garçons de les mater ou les tripoter sans aucune gênes dans les couloirs du lycée !

Bon, cette année, au moins, je ne serais pas toute seule à me morfondre à ma table, je serais seule certes (ahh … Si Peeta Mellark pouvait m'inviter au bal *soupir de désolation*) mais j'aurais des potes qui me rejoindront régulièrement ! Je dois vous le confier, au début, je ne voulais pas y aller (comme d'habitude me direz-vous !) mais comme ma petite Madge, ma meilleure amie Madge Undersee si chère à mon cœur, celle qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles (ces temps-ci je dois me répéter ces phrases comme un mantra parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle m'oblige à faire pour me sociabiliser, j'ai tendance à me rebeller !) m'a inscrite d'office dans la liste ces gens qui aident à préparer la fête ça m'oblige pratiquement à y participer aux yeux de la direction, qui ne se priverait pas de le noter dans mon dossier que je ne m'amuse à ne pas participer à ces fichus trucs de Lycée ! Et après bye bye la grande Université et bonjour l'Université pourrie du Capitole ! (ne me demandez pas quelle Université je veux intégrer, j'ai encore deux ans pour y réfléchir mais tout ce que je sais ce que je veux me casser d'ici et très vite !) Cette politique du lycée est très con, je vous l'accorde, surtout pour les gens qui n'ont pas la permission de sortir ou qui ont des obligations de travail ou familiales ce jour-là, mais c'est la politique de ce bahut pourri et on y peut rien, ceux qui se portent volontaires pour ce genre d'activité (comité des fêtes, comité du bal de promo …) doivent, je cite, « assumer jusqu'au bout ! ». Mais moi, je n'étais pas volontaire, c'est Mags qui m'y a traîné ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle a trouvé l'argument ultime … **« Peeta a besoin d'un coup de main …** » alors comme je n'ai pas dit non, elle a crié victoire et m'a mise sur la liste des renforts ! Pourquoi je l'ai écouté quand elle me chantait les louanges de ce « _garçon des pains_ » … POURQUOI ?

Maintenant, je passe mes après-midis de libre après les cours, depuis plus de quatre jours avec des paillettes pleins le visage, de la colle pleins les mains, et Delly qui s'exatsie sur tout et rien … Et surtout, Peeta qui m'adresse toujours à peine la parole ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux que notre relation redevienne comme avant, un coup il est sympa et le lendemain froid comme un glaçon ! De temps en temps, je sens bien son regard qui cherche le mien ou ses yeux posés sur moi mais quand je lève les yeux vers lui, il regarde ailleurs immédiatement … Grr, comme c'est agaçant ce manège ! Comment ils font les autres ? Ca a l'air si facile quand on regarde à la télé ou les autres faire … Avec Gale aussi c'était plus … Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, avec Gale c'était NUL et POURRI ! Y avait même pas de relation en plus ! Hum … J'aime pas faire cette putain de décoration de salle mais en même temps je suis toujours excitée d'y aller car je sais que je vais y voir Peeta. Ce sont les seuls moments où il est vraiment au même endroit que moi ces derniers temps … Le midi, il mange de temps en temps avec nous mais comme c'est devenu le président des élèves, il doit partager son temps avec plein de monde ! Et comme c'est bientôt les vacances, l'annuaire a été mis un peu en pause, tout comme nos cours d'informatique d'ailleurs.

Madge me dit que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui mais je ne sais pas trop si ce que je ressens pour lui c'est de l'amour … Ben ouais, c'est pas vraiment la même chose que ce que je ressentais pour Gale ! Et pourtant Gale, j'en étais folle depuis des années ! Mais selon Madge et Delly … ET oui, Madge a eu la super idée de mettre Delly au courant de mes errances sentimentales (mais uniquement pour Gale, ouf !)… Ce que je ressentais pour Gale ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour mais plus de l'attirance purement physique … Mouais, je suis sceptique ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de discuter vraiment avec Gale comme je l'ai fait avec Peeta au début, peut-être parce qu'à une époque lointaine, c'était mon meilleur ami et on se disait tout ! Mais avec Peeta , c'est tellement différent que je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer … Grr, je me déteste quand je suis comme ça !

Mais bon, faut que j'arrête de vous bassiner avec Peeta Mellark, parce que là, ça vire à l'obsession ! …

…

…

Désolée mais j'y arrive pas ! Une preuve ? Je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui ! La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé qu'il venait me donner mon fameux cours d'informatique mais à la fin du cours, alors qu'il s'en allait, il a plongé son regard azur au fond de mon âme, a posé ses deux mains sur mon visage et s'est mis à m'embrasser, sans dire un mot. Un baiser passionné, qui donne envie d'en avoir plus. J'en ai d'ailleurs eu plus puisqu'il m'a pressé férocement contre le bureau, a fait tomber tout ce qui s'y trouvé, je m'y suis assise dessus sans quitté sa bouche, il s'est mis à me caressé, je ne cessais de gémir son prénom, gémir pour en avoir plus, il m'a pressé contre lui et là, là … Je me suis réveillée ! Fin du fantasme à la FIFTY SHADES ! En le revoyant plus tard dans la journée au bahut je n'ai pas cessé de piquer des fards pour un rien, ce qui a bien fait rire Madge qui n'a pas arrêté de me tanner pour que je lui donne une explication. J'ai fini par céder et ensuite, elle s'est moquée de moi tout l'après-midi en gémissant le nom de Peeta dans le gymnase où nous finissions d'installer la déco pour ce soir (d'ailleurs, Peeta ne m'a pas invité *désespoir total *) dès qu'il n'était pas loin de nous. A un moment, il nous a lancé un regard étonné et Madge et moi avons pouffé comme deux gamines. Delly nous a rejointe pour avoir des explications et Madge lui a sorti un pipeau (que j'ai oublié d'ailleurs). Putain, pourquoi j'ai si envie que ce mec m'invite à un putain de bal ? Ma vie était tellement plus simple avant tout ça … En plus, il faut que je me coltine de mettre une robe ! Je me demande qui est la chanceuse qu'il a invité …

J'attends désespérément Madge, elle doit passer me prendre pour aller à cette soirée de nunuche. C'est ma mère qui m'a coiffé, elle était tellement fière quand je lui ai dit que j'allais y aller. En même temps, je la comprends, en trois ans de lycée, c'est la première fois que je vais à une des soirées qui s'y passe ! Alors elle a absolument tenue à me prêter un de ses anciennes robes. Je vous sens perplexe là … _Quoi ? Katniss Everdeen met une vieille sape démodée que portait sa mère ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle passe pour la looseuse du bahut_ ! Je m'explique, dans sa jeunesse, ma mère était un mannequin, avec tous les vêtements de créateurs et de couturiers que ça comprend. Mais un jour, elle a rencontré mon père, un ouvrier pas bien riche mais qui lui a volé son cœur, elle a tout plaqué pour lui. Du jour au lendemain, elle est devenue femme au foyer, adieu argent facile et fringues de luxe, et bonjour galère et fin de mois difficile ! Elle a tout vendu de son ancienne vie pour nous faire survivre mais elle en a gardé quelques vestiges qu'elle garde de côté jalousement. Alors de savoir que là, elle va me prêter une robe hors de prix, c'est une grande marque d'amour pour elle qui n'est pas très démonstrative avec moi (moi non plus d'ailleurs ! telle mère, telle fille !). Donc, alors que je vous écris ces quelques lignes en attendant fiévreusement Madge (qui n'a d'ailleurs pas de cavalier non plus, elle a voulu qu'on se fasse une sortie à trois avec Delly et moi, idem pour les photos et tout ça ! Elle a de ces idées, je vous jure ! On va passer pour des vieilles filles qu'aucun gars ne veut inviter, c'est tout ce qu'on va gagner ! J'en connais qui vont bien rire !), je porte une robe longue (moi, qui porte une robe, j'ai envie de dire lol) de couleur orange, un orange qui tire vers le crépuscule, il paraît que c'est une couleur qui me va au teint selon miss maman, ouverte dans le dos, avec un décolleté discret, une tenue qui met bien ma silhouette en valeur … Toujours selon ma styliste de mère ! Je vais devoir la croire sur parole ! ( Mais bon, je suis confiante vu le regard que m'a lancé Prim, c'est plus en son jugement que j'ai confiance !) Avec ça, elle m'a prêté des chaussures avec des petits talons qui rehaussent mon mollet, de couleur blanche. Ma mère m'a aussi coiffé mes cheveux en une natte sur le côté, assez compliqué. Sur le maquillage par contre, c'est Prim qui lui a donné des conseils et me voilà affublée d'un maquillage très discret qui met juste en valeur mes yeux.

Ahhhh … Voilà Madge, pourquoi j'ai ces picotements dans l'estomac qui ne me quitte pas ?! J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne qui sort pour la première fois de sa vie un vendredi soir ! Allez … On se motive !

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai essayé de vous poster le prochain chapitre avant Noël !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ... Hihi ! Il faudra être patient pour la suite ! **

**Dans celui là, j'espère vous avoir fait plaisir, je n'ai parler pratiquement que de Peeta et des sentiments qu'éprouve la Katniss de ma fic à son égard !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais tâcher de faire progresser encore plus leur relation, promis !**

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos reviews et tout ça ! Toutes les idées que vous me soumettez, je les note dans un petit carnet ;) !**

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous (si je ne l'ai pas déjà dit lol !) et bientôt !**


	8. La bal

A peine rentrée et j'écris déjà, deviendrais-je sérieuse dans la tenue de mon blog ?! Ou alors, plus probable, je ne veux pas oublier une miette de cette soirée … Une soirée qui a été des plus MAGIQUE ! Si tous les bals sont comme celui auquel je viens d'assister, je vais me mettre à les fréquenter plus assidûment !

Madge est donc venue me chercher à la maison. Mais ça, vous êtres déjà au courant. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe rose pâle, assez courte je dois l'avouer (en même temps, moi, à partir du moment où une robe ne m'arrive pas aux genoux, je la trouve trop courte !) mais elle lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pendre librement sur ses épaules, elle les avait juste laqués de paillettes discrètes. En m'attendant, elle se rajoutait du gloss rose nacré dans le rétroviseur sur les lèvres. Elle me fît un sourire radieux en me voyant arriver et elle me complimenta sur ma tenue quand je grimpais dans la voiture. Je dois avouer que je rosis de plaisir, malgré que ça venait de ma meilleure-amie, c'était toujours plaisant de se recevoir des louanges. Madge démarra en trombe et nous allâmes chercher Delly ( donc ce n'était pas Delly la cavalière de Peeta … Ca me démangeait de savoir qui c'était mais je n'osais pas leur demander pour ne pas passer pour une harceleuse) qui nous attendait devant chez elle. Je dois avouer qu'elle était très jolie dans sa longue robe blanche, les cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle monta dans la voiture et n'attendis pas pour commencer à blablater sur la soirée. La déco va-t-elle plaire à tout le monde ? La musique sera-t-elle bien ? Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai laissé mes deux cavalières discutaient ensemble et j'ai laissé mon esprit divagué le temps d'arriver au Lycée. Qui était la mystérieuse cavalière de Peeta ?!

La déco de la salle était splendide, je dois bien le reconnaître. On avait fait du bon boulot. La musique résonnait à plein tube et les autres élèves s'éclataient déjà sur la piste de danse.

Les filles et moi avons rejoint Finnick et Annie qui étaient déjà arrivés et dansaient déjà langoureusement sur la piste. J'eus droit à quelques gentils commentaires sur ma tenue et j'ai même surpris quelques regards admiratifs de certains garçons de ma promo. J'ai ressenti alors une douce chaleur montée à mes joues, et j'ai pu rejoindre notre groupe fièrement. Alors que je fendais tranquillement la foule de danseurs, j'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre la main et m'entraînais derrière les gradins. Je me suis raidie instantanément quand j'ai reconnu la nuque qui me guidait habilement à travers la foule. Gale !? Non, mais il se prend pour qui de me forcer à le suivre comme ça ?! Je me dégageais tant bien que mal, il m'a lancé un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu et m'a fait un signe de tête pour continuer à le suivre. Putain, mais il me prend pour sa prostituée attitrée, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je me suis arrêtée nette, lui ai fait un signe on ne peut plus explicite avec mon doigt en lui articulant clairement, car avec la musique il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, un beau « **va te faire mettre** ! » et j'ai fait demi-tour vers mes amis, sans un regard en arrière. Et je peux vous dire que j'étais encore plus fière que précédemment ! Je suis arrivée à la table des boissons, et, alors que j'allais demander à Madge si elle avait vu ce que je venais de faire, j'ai remarqué qu'elle, et les autres autour de nous, Finnick, Delly, Annie et quelques autres élèves , fixaient la porte d'entrée, complètement éberlués. Moi, je ne la voyais pas directement cette porte, j'ai donc tourné un peu la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Madge m'a mis instantanément la main sur l'épaule en me murmurant un « **Je suis désolée Kat'** … ». Ce que j'ai vu m'a transformé le cœur en plomb, une douleur sourde s'est insinuée dans ma poitrine, j'ai eu l'impression que l'air avait complètement quitté mes poumons …

Peeta venait de rentrer dans la salle, absolument à tomber dans son costume noir, rehaussé de touche de vert, ses doux cheveux blonds plaqués en une raie de côté. Il était accompagné de la pire cavalière qu'il aurait pu choisir … Johanna Mason … Ainsi donc, il lui fallait VRAIME NT tous les gars de l'équipe de lutte dans son lit ! Cette pétasse était fière d'elle, elle regardait la foule et se permettait même de la saluer avec son petit air supérieur ! C'est vrai qu'ils attiraient l'attention de tous, et faisait un couple super glam. Mais, pourquoi Peeta l'avait choisi elle ? Bon, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans ses griffes, il semblait même prisonnier de son étreinte. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas forcé à ce que je sache ? **« Un peu quand même**, me précisa Finnick (apparemment, j'avais parlé plus fort que je ne le pensais !), **c'est la chef des pom-pom girls et il est de coutume qu'elle aille au bal avec le capitaine de l'équipe star du lycée et cette année, c'est la lutte qui remporte toutes les compétitions **… »Mais, c'est pas Gale le capitaine de cette équipe de lutte de merde ? « **Il l'a largué il y a quelques semaines et elle l'a pris comme un affront**, m'explique Delly, **et elle a refusé tout net de s'afficher à son bras et elle a jeté son dévolu sur son bras-droit, c'est-à-dire Peeta** ! ». Oulala, il semblerait que j'ai été loin de tous les gossips ces temps-ci, tant j'étais concentrée sur ma fixette sur Peeta !

Madge m'a serré le bras pour me réconforter alors que j'assistais, impuissante, au spectacle de sa majesté Johanna qui ne se gênait pas pour faire sa star. Et j'ai cru mourir quand elle a planté sa bouche sur celle de Peeta mais ce dernier l'a repoussé sans ménagements. J'ai ressenti la pression quittait mes épaules à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas d'elle et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Il la planta là, et se dirigea vers nous en s'essuyant la bouche. « **Quelle sangsue** ! » furent ses premiers mots quand il arriva vers nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Malheureusement, Johanna le suivait de près. « **Peeta, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu dois danser avec moi ! C'est dans le deal ! **» . Finnick adressa une tape compatissante à son pote et repartit danser avec son Annie. Madge et Delly prirent aussi rapidement leur jambe à leur cou, voulant échapper à la fureur légendaire de Johanna Mason. « **Peeta MELLARK ne danse pas** ! » décréta-t-il. Mon rire se transforma en fou-rire, et Peeta m'imita bientôt sous le regard courroucé de Johanna. « **Oh toi Everdeen, va te pendre ! ET toi Mellark** (oh ! oh ! Peeta se fait de nouveau appeler par son nom de famille, c'est mauvais signe tout ça !) **Tu auras intêret à danser avec moi pendant la soirée sinon, je te garantis que je vais faire de ta réputation de la charpie ! ».** Peeta riait aux larmes à présent et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter non plus. Quand je pense que Johanna avait besoin de limite forcer un garçon pour avoir un cavalier au bal, c'était d'une tristesse ! Voyant que nous ne nous arrêtions pas, Johanna s'en alla furieuse rejoindre ses amis non sans nous avoir encore menacé plusieurs fois.

Peeta et moi continuâmes de rire encore quelques instants puis une petite gêne –encore grr- s'installa entre nous. Bon, il fallait que je brise une fois pour toute cette « glace »qui s'était formée entre nous. « **Je crois que tu t'es fait une ennemie !** », je commençais (Mon Dieu, que c'est nul comme façon de briser cette gêne !), Peeta me sourit ( quelle merveille ce sourire !) et m'expliqua que ça ne le gênait pas une seconde, il danserait vite fait avec elle pendant le bal, mail là il me regarda étrangement et me sortit une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais je crois « **sauf si je suis trop occupé ailleurs** ». Là, je me sentis devenir rouge, au moins comme ça j'étais assortie à ma robe ! **« Tu es très belle ce soir Katniss, cette robe te va très bien !** ». Je contemplais mes cuticules, gênée comme jamais, et baragouinais un merci. Il n'y a vraiment que Peeta Mellark pour me mettre dans cet état-là ! **« En plus, cette couleur est superbe … J'adore …** » Oulala, je ne savais plus où me mettre ! « **Tu n'es pas mal non plus** ! », je couinais (purée, c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette voix de souris !? Et puis, super le compliment, bravo Katniss pour l'originalité !). Peeta se détendit et nous nous mîmes à discuter, presque comme avant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui ait arrivé mais je suis contente que ce soit passé ! Nous rigolions ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, n'étant dérangé que quelques fois par nos amis. D'ailleurs, j'eus droit à quelques clins d'œil complices de Madge.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dansé mais le peu où j'ai été sur la piste, ça en valait le coup ! J'ai déliré avec Madge, Delly et Peeta comme jamais. De temps en temps Finnick et Annie venaient nous rejoindre mais ils sont tellement amoureux que c'est comme s'ils étaient dans leur monde à eux. Ils sont si mignons !

De temps à autre, Gale a tenté de venir près de moi mais je l'ai esquivé rapidement en allant boire un coup ou aux toilettes avec les filles. Au moment où « notre » chanson s'est mise à passer dans la salle, j'ai vu Gale m'adressait un rapide regard mais j'ai fait exprès de partir dehors à ce moment-là. Malgré le fait que j'avais tourné la page de Gale Hawthorne et que je passais l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, on ne pouvait pas tout oublier aussi rapidement. Alors que j'essayais de ne pas fondre en larmes dehors, Peeta me rejoignit. Il mit sa veste sur mes épaules nues et passa son bras autour de moi pour me réconforter. J'humais l'odeur de sa veste : un mélange de pain chaud et de lavande. Il ne parla pas, se contentant d'être là pour moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. Je lui murmurais **« merci de rester avec moi** », il me répondit sur le même ton «** toujours** », je sentis la chair de poule sur mes bras mais ce n'étais pas à cause du froid. « **Excuse-moi pour mon attitude, je me suis comporté comme un idiot … J'étais jaloux et fier …** ». Je sentis alors des picotements qui parcoururent tout mon être. (Si au moins il pouvait m'embrasser … *soupir désespéré !*). Je sentis un changement de rythme dans la musique. Peeta me prit la main et me proposa d'aller danser. C'était Birdy qui passait avec « Skinny Love ». Arrivés sur la piste, il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous mîmes à danser lentement, enlacés tendrement. Ma tête reposait sur son torse étonnement musclé, mon rythma cardiaque menaçait de crever le plafond, j'étais si bien que j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté un instant. A un moment, Peeta me prit le menton et me força à le regarder. Mon cœur allait exploser. Alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, la musique s'arrêta et le rythme changea radicalement, c'était maintenant Major Lazer qui tournait sur les platines et nous fûmes bousculés dans tous les sens. Nous finîmes même pas être séparés. Madge et Delly m'avaient pris par le bras pour me faire me dandiner sur la piste avec elle. Alors que j'essayais ne pas rompre le contact visuel, Peeta disparut de mon champ de vision. Déception totale ! Les filles, je vous hais ! Je me suis quand même bien éclatée avec mes copines mais je crevais d'envie de retrouver Peeta mais il avait carrément disparu de la piste.

La soirée était quasiment finie, les élèves commençaient à partir. Je cherchais Peeta partout mais il avait disparu ! Je raccompagnais, un peu déçue tout de même, mes deux copines chez elle, non sans avoir, une fois que Delly était rentrée à bon port, tout raconter à Madge dans la voiture. Elle était aux anges.

Ca y est, je suis démaquillée et je suis redevenue moi-même ! Et rien que de vous raconter cette soirée et de la « revivre », ça me donne encore des frissons partout ! Le seul bémol, c'est la disparition soudaine de Peeta mais bon …

Tiens, il vient de m'envoyer un texto, il devait rentrer en catastrophe chez lui, un problème avec sa mère apparemment. Il paraît que c'est une vieille mégère d'ailleurs. Peeta propose de se rattraper en me proposant un ciné, rien qu'à deux … Vais-je accepter ? BIEN SUR !

* * *

**Alors chers petits tributs, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**J'espère qu'il a répondu à toutes vos attentes ! ^_^**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à vous de me suivre comme ça, c'est tellement encourageant et ça motive pour écrire la suite ! ;)**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions x) !**


	9. Premier baiser

Est-ce que je peux appeler un garçon mon petit-ami même si je ne l'ai jamais embrassé (en réalité parce que dans mes rêves, je peux vous dire qu'on se galoche et on se tripote à tout va !) ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'avec Peeta la situation ait beaucoup avancée depuis le bal d'il y a un mois ! Noël approche, je peux peut-être espérer mon bisous sous le gui, qui sait ? Ce n'est pas les occasions qui nous ont manquées, oh non, loin de là, c'est juste des ratages complets !

Parlons donc de notre sortie au ciné ! Et bien, j'ai eu droit à une sortie familiale avec les frères Mellarks au grand complet ! Super ! Mais je saute les étapes …

D'abord, au lendemain du bal et tout le week-end suivant, Peeta et moi nous nous sommes échangés plein de textos tout mignons ! Genre « _Je pense à toi …_ » ou _« cette danse s'est terminée trop vite à mon goût_ … », toutes ces petites conneries qui font gerber quand on vous les raconte mais fondre quand elles vous sont adressées. Entre deux textos avec Peeta, je racontais tout à Madge qui éructait de joie à travers ses messages. Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Prim n'arrêtait de me charrier parce que je souriais tout le temps. Elle m'a surpris à un moment donné entrain de répondre à Peeta, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer dans ma chambre et, alors que j'étais à mon bureau en train d'écrire, elle a lu par-dessus mon épaule. Elle a alors grillé que j'écrivais à Peeta et s'est mis à chanter et danser dans ma chambre **« Katniss est amoureuseuuuh ! Katniss est amoureuseuuuuh ! **», la honte totale ! Je l'ai viré de ma chambre vite fait, je vous dit pas ! Le lundi suivant, une boule énorme au ventre, je suis arrivée au lycée en essayant de rester cool et détendue. Mais mes yeux le cherchaient malgré moi. Les textos c'est bien beau, mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le bal et j'avais peur qu'il ait changé. Je savais que j'étais idiote de penser ça, Peeta n'était pas Gale, mais bon, quand on est déçue une fois, on se protège la fois suivante ! J'arrivais à mon casier et là, des papillons se déchaînèrent dans mon ventre : il était là, il m'attendait devant mon casier. Peeta me souriait, son sourire si craquant à faire fondre n'importe quelle mégère, et il avait une rose dans la main ! Oh Mon Dieu, j'étais en pleine comédie romantique là ! J'ai sentie mes joues s'enflammaient, géniale ! Il est là, canonnissime et moi, je redeviens une gamine qui regarde pour la première fois un garçon ! J'ai pris une grande respiration et je me suis rapprochée, sans le quitter des yeux et là, le choc ! Il avait un œil au beurre noir ! J'ai accouru vers lui en lui demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. « Rien, une porte … » , sans m'en rendre compte j'ai porté ma main à sa pommette et caresser son hématomes du pouce, il a tressailli un instant et a pris ma main dans la sienne en me rassurant. Sentir ma main dans la sienne a ravivé le feu sur mes joues et j'ai baissé les yeux, gênée. Il m'a alors tendu la rose pour s'excuser de s'être enfui comme ça, une histoire familiale, mais il ne m'en dira pas plus. J'ai pris la rose de ma main libre et j'ai souri, comme une gourdasse. Il m'a dévoré des yeux et a replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il a laissé sa main sur mon visage et doucement, mais sûrement, il a approché sa tête de la mienne. Tout mon corps s'était comme électrifié, ça y était, enfin, mes lèvres allaient touchées les siennes … Ou pas ! « **Alors Everdeen, on a enfin mis le grappin sur un mec **! », cracha d'abord Clove de sa voix de crécelle. « **T'as pas choisi le plus moche ma connasse … **», renchérit son ombre, Glimmer. Peeta et moi nous sommes éloignés, mais sans nous lâcher la main. Peeta leur a sorti une réplique dont lui seul à le secret « **la jalousie vous enlaidit mesdemoiselles !** ». La cloche a retentit et j'ai dû le quitter à regrets !

Plusieurs situations similaires ce sont reproduites durant les jours suivants : nous avons été interrompus par mon téléphone, par Delly, ses potes de la lutte et même par Madge ! (grr ! Même ma meilleure amie se met à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais elle était bien embêtée par la suite quand elle a compris qu'elle venait de nous interrompre dans ce moment crucial, bon en même temps, nous n'avions pas choisi l'endroit idéal : dans la salle d'informatique, mais quand même quoi ! Elle nous voit, Peeta et moi, seuls, dans cette pièce, elle n'est pas obligée et débouler en criant après moi de cette façon ! Même si c'est pour me supplier de l'aider dans sa dernière quête du grand amour ! ). Madge m'a alors pris à part, je l'ai suivie docilement mais à regrets, et est tombée des nues quand je lui ai appris que nous n'avions toujours pas franchi ce cap fatidique de ce « _premier baiser _». Oh ! Il y a bien des regards, des gestes esquissés, des sourires … Mais aucun vrai contact physique et je dois vous avouer que je commençais à devenir limite hystéro !

Puis vint enfin la fameuse sortie au ciné, il aura attendue trois longues semaines pour me la proposer. Je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi il l'avait reculée tant de fois, mais ça va, il me l'a expliqué lui –même (même si son excuse me semblait un peu bancale, mais soit …) : des problèmes à la maison a-t-il argué. Il semblait sincère mais c'était visible qu'il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus. Je me suis donc fait tout un « film » de cette sortie. Rarement une sortie au cinéma ne provoqua chez moi autant de stress. Comment m'habillais ? Comment me comportais ? Quel film il va m'emmener voir ? Et si je m'ennuie ? J'ai voulu me débrouiller seule, sans ma Madge, de toute façon, j'en avais assez de la bassiner avec tout ça. Merde ! J'avais plus cinq ans, ce n'étais pas la première fois que je sortais voir un film avec un mec ! En fait … C'était la première fois que j'avais un rencard avec un garçon qui provoquait tant de choses chez moi … La première fois que j'allais au cinéma avec le garçon … Dont j'étais raide dingue en fait ! Je me suis regardée dans la glace, j'ai respiré calmement … Et le stress est revenu aussi vite ! J'ai laissé tomber et j'ai opté pour ma tenue de tous les jours, jean's –converses ! Une natte dans les cheveux et le tour était joué ! Mais j'ai finalement mis une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres, c'est un rendez-vous quand même ! Puis, je suis descendue dans le salon et j'ai patienté attendre Peeta. Prim passait la soirée avec son amie Rue Barnette. Elles regardaient _Violetta_ toutes les deux et Rue fredonnait d'une voix magnifique certaines paroles de chanson. Prim m'a regardé et m'a glissé un clin d'œil, pas la peine de lui expliquer, elle comprenait tout d'un regard. Puis, la sonnette a retentit et, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la retenir, que Prim était déjà devant la porte à accueillir chaleureusement mon visiteur. Elle m'a appelé de sa petite voix de chipie pleine de sous-entendues pour m'indiquer que « **Peeta est là Katniss et il souhaiterait te voir, pourquoooiiii ?** », je me suis alors approchée d'elle et l'ai rapidement décoiffée en prenant ma veste. Peeta souriait d'aise. Il m'a tendu son bras et j'ai glissé le mien dessous, en sentant la même symphonie reprendre comme à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, dans ma poitrine. Il est vraiment adorable, je suis habillée comme d'habitude ou presque, et il me complimente encore. Mais, alors que je fermais la porte, sa mine s'est assombrie. Il s'est arrêté sur le seuil de chez moi et il m'a avoué un truc qui m'a fait l'effet d'une brique dans l'estomac. Ses frères devaient venir avec lui ce soir. Il était manifestement embarrassé, il n'avait pas osé me le dire par SMS parce qu'il avait eu peur que je n'annule. Ses parents étaient vraiment bizarres quand même … C'était lui le plus jeune mais lui qui était obligé de se coltiner ses deux grands frères ? J'étais gênée mais je lui posais la question « **Pourquoi **? », il m'expliquait vraiment dépité que sa mère voulait gardé un œil sur lui et que comme ses frères sortaient plus tard dans la soirée, elle les avait réquisitionnés ! Mouais … La soirée commençait bien … Peeta me regardait avec appréhension, guettant ma réponse. Mais son regard de cocker eut raison de mon cœur et je finis par céder.

Peeta et moi rejoignîmes sa voiture où ses deux frères, deux espèces de butor, nous attendaient en se marrant comme des baleines. Ils étaient devant, nous nous installâmes donc à l'arrière. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans à nouveau et de faire ma première sortie avec un garçon, sous l'égide de ma mère ! Peeta était vraiment dégoûté aussi, il me prit la main sur la banquette et me souriait de dépit. Un de ses frères, je ne sais pas qui est qui de toute façon et je m'en fiche !, nous lança une remarque du genre « **les enfants pas de bêtises sur la banquette arrière, on vous regarde hein !** ». Super ! Je retirais ma main bien vite et la glissais dans ma poche. Peeta semblait blessé et adressa un regard noir à ses frères. Je regrettais mon geste aussitôt et repris sa main. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit timidement.

En arrivant au cinéma, ses frères nous laissèrent quelques instants, ils allèrent chercher des trucs à manger alors que nous fîmes la queue pour le film. Peeta essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et il y arriva, je me sentais beaucoup plus détendu, nous retrouvâmes notre complicité assez vite. Sauf quand ses frères nous rejoignirent, là, je me tendis instinctivement, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas comme lui, ils étaient bruyants et assez volubiles. Peeta ne semblait pas très proches d'eux, même s'il riait avec eux, à certaines de leurs blagues de potaches, les regards qu'il me lançait parfois étaient assez éloquents, genre « **Désolé pour eux !** ». Alors que nous arrivions à la caisse et que Peeta me demandait quel film je voulais voir, ses deux frères décrétèrent qu'ils voulaient voir le film « Detention », une espèce de slasher movie super bizarre sur des ados et un tueur en série … Ok, super, un film bien glauque pour mon premier rencard avec Peeta !

Bon, le film était sympa mais pas le top pour un premier rendez-vous, je l'avoue (mais l'acteur qui joue dedans est trop beau !) mais je n'ai pas pu profiter de Peeta car, d'une part ses frères étaient à côté de lui et dès que nous nous rapprochions un tant soit peu, ils le charriaient, pire que des gosses, et d'autre part, l'ambiance ne prêtait pas vraiment au romantisme ! En me raccompagnant à la porte, j'ai cru que ça y était, enfin nous allions nous embrasser … Mais non, ses frères l'ont klaxonné comme des dingues en lui criant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur fête à eux et qu'ils en avaient marre de faire du baby-sitting ! Peeta était bien embêté et m'a juste embrassé le front en partant rapidement … Je suis rentrée chez moi le cœur lourd de regrets mais quand même heureuse d'avoir passé une soirée avec mon Peeta ! Quand j'ai fermé mon volet, il m'avait semblé voir Gale qui regardait vers chez moi, j'avais dû rêver, il était encore tôt, il devait être en train de faire des folies de son corps avec je ne sais quelles pouffiasses. Peeta m'avait même envoyé un texto pour s'excuser de cette soirée …

Pourquoi les Dieux sont-ils contre moi ?!

C'est si dur que ça de vouloir embrasser le garçon qui fait battre mon cœur ?!

Je crois que je vais demander au Père Noël un baiser sous le gui, comme ça j'aurais enfin ce que je veux …

* * *

**Avant tous les gens ...**

**BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE ! Et puisse cette année vous être favorable ! **

**Bon, maintenant que cette citation facile est faite, passons aux choses sérieuses :) !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ...**

**Et oui, ils ne se sont toujours pas embrassés, par pitié, ne me tuez pas lol ! Ca va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas hihih x) !**

**Message pour Claire : je pense effectivement à insérer Haymitch, Effie, Cinna et compagnie mais je ne sais pas quand ni dans quelles circonstances parce qu'il faut que je trouve le chapitre adéquat en fait ;) !**

**Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos commentaires ... Comme je dois le dire à chaque fois, c'est très encourageant de se savoir suivi ! (je le dis et le redis mais bon, il faut quand même le souligner) J'essaie de tous vous répondre et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ou n'accepte pas les PM, et ben, MERCI !**

**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater et à bientôt !**


	10. Explications

On ne s'est certes pas encore embrassé, mais je le considère déjà comme faisant partie de ma vie … Ce garçon, que je nommais il n'y a pas encore trois moi, le garçon des pains, fait à présente partie intégrante de moi-même et quand il n'est pas près de moi ou quand je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, je me sens comme perdue … C'est dingue de ressentir ça pour un gars que je « fréquente » (oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de parler comme une vieille – Maman, sors de ce corps !) que depuis quelques semaines et avec qui, en fait, il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé, mais je n'y peux rien, je me suis attachée à lui comme jamais je ne m'étais attachée à quelqu'un ! Madge s'amuse à dire que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, on ne va peut-être pas aller jusque-là, je n'ai que seize ans hein ! Mais bon, qui sait ?

D'ailleurs, cette situation amuse énormément certaines personnes du corps professorales … Oh ! Je les vois vos mines renfrognées … « La voilà qui se remet à partir dans ses délires … », mais pas du tout ! Je m'explique …

L'autre jour, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, nous (c'est-à-dire Peeta, Madge, Delly et moi, pour une fois que j'ai des heures en commun avec lui !) avions une heure de permanence dans notre emploi du temps et nous nous rendîmes donc en salle d'études. Notre cher pion (et accessoirement conseiller d'orientation mais ça, c'est une autre histoire … ), monsieur Haymitch, un espèce de vieil aigri qui pue la vinasse à quinze pas, n'a pas manqué de me charrier devant la salle bondée devant la multiplication de mes amis « ** Everdeen, ça change de te voir autrement que toute seule ! Tu les as payés combien **? », la salle a explosé de rire bien entendu, Peeta a alors pris ma main pour m'entraîner avec lui au fond de la salle, ce geste a alors entraîné une nouvelle diarrhée verbale de la part de ce cher sac à vin **« Et en plus tu en as trouvé un qui a même voulu de toi ! On voit que c'est bientôt noël ! Comme quoi, les miracles, ça arrive** ! », je n'ai pas pu me retenir, ma fierté en ayant pris un coup, j'ai dû répliquer ( de toute façon, je crois que ce vieil alcoolo adore nos joutes verbales parce que ça finit toujours pareils entre nous, il me cherche, je réplique et puis …) « **Ben pour les fêtes, suppliez donc le père Noël de vous dessoulez !** », la salle s'est tue tout à coup, les ricanements ont cessé, Haymitch m'a souri de toutes ses dents et m'a tendu un billet pour une retenue samedi (… ça finit toujours par moi, me retrouvant en retenue … ) . Peeta m'a tiré par le bras avant que j'en rajoute une couche et m'a murmuré « **Tu le sais en plus que tu ne dois pas répliquer, il te fait le coup à chaque fois !** ». J'en ai marre de ce connard d'Haymitch !

Depuis notre soirée foireuse au cinéma, Peeta ne m'avait plus invitée à sortir. Cette situation me perturbait énormément, parce qu'en plus, il n'abordait jamais le sujet. Je n'osais pas en parler, de peur de passer pour la fille collante. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi adorable, amusant, taquin, il n'avait pas changé plus que ça, mais il ne proposait plus de sortie en dehors du lycée ou même de cours d'informatique chez moi. Il me les donnait après les cours, dans le lycée, mais juste une heure, après il rentrait rapidement chez lui. On se disait au-revoir rapidement, et il s'engouffrait dans la voiture de sa mère qui l'attendait devant le lycée, alors on était plus jamais vraiment seul tous les deux. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation alors, en rentrant ce soir-là de mon cours d'informatique, je suis passée voir la dernière personne avec qui je pensais parler de ma relation avec Peeta, Delly Cartwight, sa meilleure amie. Je ne l'appelais pas avant de passer, de peur qu'elle ne trouvait une excuse pour me rembarrer et sonnais directement chez elle. C'était elle qui m'ouvrit d'un air surpris, pendant un instant, j'ai même eu peur qu'elle ne me rabroua et me dit de partir, mais elle m'accueillit avec un immense sourire et me fit entrer. Après plusieurs hésitations, et après avoir maintes fois tourné autour du pot, je me lançai et lui expliquai la raison de ma venue. **« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Peeta ne m'invite plus à sortir ?** » (Mon Dieu, dit tout haut, qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ma question ! ), au début, j'étais certaine que Delly allait se foutre carrément de ma gueule – j'en ai tellement l'habitude- mais pas du tout, elle me regarda alors avec une certaine empathie et, avec patience se mit à m'expliquer qu'en fait Peeta avait une famille disons –_particulière_- et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait. Je lui dis alors que la dernière (et unique) fois où on avait été au ciné, on avait dû se coltiner ses deux crétins de frères. Delly sourit à cette remarque et raconta que sa mère, surtout, était une femme des plus complexes qui avait des drôles de réactions, en particuliers vis-à-vis de son petit dernier, Peeta. Au sujet des filles c'était encore pire, elle était très possessive vis à vis de ses garçons et ne supportait pas de voir certaines filles qui ne lui plaisaient pas leur tournait autour et inversement. Il fallait que ces filles aient son approbation. C'est pour cette raison que Peeta avait dû partir en catastrophe du bal, sa mère avait découvert qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une nouvelle fille. C'est Johanna qui l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'il avait passé la soirée avec moi et pas avec elle, comme prévu ! Quelle pétasse cette Johanna Mason ! En fait, pour cette mégère de madame Mellark, il faut avoir la primeur d'avoir sa bénédiction, et apparemment moi, je ne l'avais pas ! Super sympa ! Delly m'explicita enfin que Peeta voulait continuer à me voir mais qu'il cherchait un moyen de contourner sa mère et que, régulièrement, il se confronter à elle. Et c'est alors que quelque chose me sauta aux yeux. « **Est-ce que cette vieille harpie lève la main sur lui?** », Delly n'eût pas besoin de me répondre, son air misérable parla pour elle. Ca me révolta, littéralement. Je sortis de mes gonds et voulut retrouver Peeta pour l'aider mais Delly me calma en me disant que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il fallait laisser faire le temps. Mais, surtout, il fallait que je tienne ma langue car il ne voulait pas que je sache tout ça pour que je n'aie pas pitié de lui.

Pauvre, pauvre, Peeta !

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il se comportait ainsi depuis ces dernières semaines ! Il ne voulait pas être distant mais il ne voulait pas que sa mère se rende compte de ses sentiments à mon égard ! Et cette Johanna, quelle petite salope ! Moi qui trouvais ma vie complètement pourrie ! Comment je pourrais faire pour qu'on arrive à se voir sans que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de rien ? C'est encore grâce à ma petite sœur que j'ai trouvé la réponse et que j'ai enfin pu avoir ce que je voulais depuis des semaines ! D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le cœur qui palpite !

Mais, je m'emballe, il faudrait peut-être que je m'explique !

C'est en voyant mon air triste et malheureux alors que nous installions le sapin que Prim s'est mise à me questionner. Au bout de quelques secondes de son interrogatoire digne du KGB, j'ai fini par craquer et tout lui raconter (c'est quand même dingue de se confier à sa petite sœur de douze ans non ?), lui dire que Peeta et moi ne pouvions pas nous voir à cause de la mère de celui-ci (je me suis abstenue de lui raconter pour les sévices, il ne faut pas abuser quand même !), que nous ne nous étions pas encore embrassés et tout le tintouin ! Là, les yeux de ma petite sœur se sont mis à pétiller de malice et elle est montée quatre à quatre chercher mon portable. En redescendant, elle me l'a tendu et m'a dit d'appeler ce cher Peeta et de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de cours de soutien en maths car elle était nulle ! « **Depuis quand tu es nulle en maths Prim, tu es la meilleure de ta classe** !? » Elle m'a fait de gros yeux et m'a pris le portable des mains « T'**es vraiment longue à la détente Kat' ! **» et elle est partie dans la cuisine avec mon téléphone passer son coup de fil. Je suis restée complètement abasourdie et n'ai percuté que quelques secondes plus tard en hurlant après elle. Elle est ressortie alors de la cuisine toute sourire en me disant que Peeta allait venir demain matin lui donner des cours de soutien à la maison. Mon estomac s'est mis à faire des bonds et je me suis mise à décompter les minutes jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Prim m'a dit de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peeta, et de ne descendre que quand elle m'appellerait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ? Je changeais quinze fois de tenue, refis trente fois ma natte. Je commençais à tourner en rond dans ma chambre et à trouver le temps très long alors je me mis à scruter par ma fenêtre. C'est alors que je le vis arriver. Mon estomac fit de nouveau un salto arrière et j'ouvris ma porte pour aller l'accueillir mais Prim m'entendit et me cria de rester en haut. Je commençais sérieusement à stresser. La sonnette retentit, j'entendis leurs voix étouffées puis celle de Prim m'invitant à descendre. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir, une mèche replacée derrière l'oreille, un plis du t-shirt aplati et je descendis, assez stressée, ne sachant pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Peeta m'attendit en bas des escaliers, aucune trace de ma sœur. « Ta sœur est unique en son genre » fut ses premiers mots. Je lui souris. Il me montra du doigt une branche de gui qui pendait juste au-dessus de nous et m'adressa son plus beau sourire, si chaleureux et charmant. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser alors que mon corps se rapprochait doucement de celui de Peeta et qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais son odeur, son parfum et les humait à pleins poumons, voulant me souvenir de chaque instant. Je passais mes mains dans ses boucles blondes si douces et caressais son visage. Sa chaleur se mêlait à la mienne et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien. Il pencha sa tête vers moi et je fermais doucement les yeux, voulant garder en mémoire chaque seconde de cette première étreinte. Sa bouche se mêla à la mienne et là, c'est comme si le monde s'effaçait autour de nous …

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que nous avons dû attendre aussi longtemps pour pouvoir partager ce moment mais quel moment ! Ca en valait le coup, je serais toujours reconnaissante à mon petit canard pour avoir organisé ça !

ENFIN !

Nous allons devoir ruser et nous la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette au début mais je suis persuadée que nous allons arriver à nous voir normalement ! Quitte à ce que j'aille la voir, cette madame Mellark, j'ai même pas peur d'abord !

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors voilà, ça y est ! Ils se sont ENFIN embrassés !**

**J'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé à répondu à vos attentes !?**

**Et j'ai aussi mis un petit clin d'oeil à Haymitch, je vais essayer de mettre également les autres personnages "adultes" mais bon, je ne promets rien !**

**Encore à tous, j'adore recevoir des e-mails m'indiquant une nouvelle review, un nouveau follower, un nouveau membre qui m'a mis en alerte ou même en favori ... MERCI MERCI MERCI ! (je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, désolée ! ^^)**

**Et à tous ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, et ben, je recommence, MERCI MERCI MERCI, de prendre du temps de laisser un commentaire !**

**Bon, je recommence à radoter, je vous laisse !**

** très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	11. Belle-maman

Aie aie aie, je n'aurais jamais cru que sortir avec Peeta Mellark aurait été si compliqué ! Oh ce n'est pas le garçon qui est compliqué, bien au contraire, c'est le garçon le plus adorable de la terre ! Mais c'est plutôt pour se voir que c'est compliqué ! Quant à sa famille, c'est encore pire ! Moi qui croyais que ma famille à moi l'était déjà bien, compliquée, mais je crois avoir trouver THE championne du monde !

C'est sûr qu'après ce baiser, j'étais aux anges ! J'ai passé plusieurs jours sur un nuage, un sourire stupide sur le visage, je n'entendais rien que des petits oiseaux gazouillants dans mon cerveau, tout était rose bonbon autour de moi … Jamais je n'étais si heureuse d'aller en cours, je me levais aux aurores et attendais Peeta au coin de sa rue, on ne se quittait plus … J'étais un cliché ambulant ! NOUS étions un cliché ambulant ! Madge et Delly, au bout du troisième jour, ont décidé de nous laisser dans notre coin car elles en avaient marre de nous voir nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux en restant silencieux ou en souriant bêtement, nous faire des mamours en rigolant sottement et autres débilités de nouveaux couples. Bon, on avait quand même évité les surnoms complétement cons. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'effet Peeta et de sa popularité ou bien la jalousie de Gale qui les maintenaient à distance, mais en tout cas, j'avais une paix royale, ce qui accentuait mon euphorie.

Je n'avais pas dit à Peeta que je savais pour le comportement plus que déranger et dérangeant de sa mère, je lui avais juste dit que nous devions discuter un peu. Il m'avait alors avoué que sa mère le privait de sortie ces temps-ci, mais sans me préciser pourquoi. Je me retiens bien de trop lui poser de questions, j'avais déjà compris que ces quelques aveux lui avaient beaucoup coûté. Nous convenions donc de nous contenter de cette situation pour le moment et de bien en profiter !

Mais bien entendu, toute cette béatitude ne dura pas bien longtemps ! Elle finit même au début des vacances de Noël alors que, dans la logique des choses, cette période de « lune de miel » comme disent certains, aurait dû perdurer au moins pendant ces deux semaines ! Donc, le vendredi soir, je savais pertinemment que je ne verrais pas Peeta avant un moment, il fallait que nous trouvions un stratagème pour nous voir en dehors des cours. Nous avions peut-être trouvé la solution grâce à notre professeur d'Anglais (nous avions cette matière en commun heureusement) mademoiselle Effie Trinkett (une espèce de vieille fille un peu maniérée toujours en train de s'extasier sur des détails insignifiants ou de se focaliser sur les horaires ou la tenue des bonnes manières, mais une de mes professeur préférée car extrêmement attachante quand vous preniez la peine de discuter quelques instants avec elle !) qui voulait que nous préparions en commun une scène de la pièce que nous étudions en ce moment, « Orgueil et Préjugés », de Jane Austen, pour ensuite la jouer devant toute la scène. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance, vous pensez bien ! Heureusement que j'étais avec Peeta ! Voilà bien une occasion pour lui de venir chez moi pendant les vacances … Du moins le croyais-je …

Le week-end passa sans que Peeta et moi nous nous voyions, mais sans pour autant rompre le contact. Textos échangés, coups de fil passés tard le soir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je ressentais quand même les même fameux papillons dans le ventre en entendant sa voix si chaude et caressante, des frissons me prenaient même parfois quand il prononçait certaines intonations ou même mon prénom. « **Katniss …** » …

Ahhh ! Je fonds littéralement quand il le dit tard le soir, quand il ne veut pas que sa mère l'entende … J'espère que vous saisissez ce que je veux dire … « **Katniss …** » … Mmmmhhh … Je l'imagine avec son petit sourire en coin, son regard coquin qui pétille … Arg ! … Mais je m'égare, excusez-moi …

Bref !

Donc, je reprends …

Le lundi suivant, je m'aperçus que nous n'avions plus de pain. Prim étant chez son amie Rue, je me résolus donc à aller en chercher en ville. Mais, étrangement, je n'allais pas à celle au coin de ma rue, plutôt à celle des Mellarks dans le centre. Un petit détour de rien du tout pour aller faire un petit coucou surprise à mon petit Garçon des Pains. J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir …

Je suis arrivée dans la boulangerie et j'ai vu sa mère et son frère derrière le comptoir. Je n'avais jamais vu sa mère, j'en avais entendu parler ici et là, par Madge ou Delly néanmoins elle était loin de celle que je m'étais imaginée. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Peeta qui respirait la joie de vivre et avait un visage avenant. Elle, elle avait un visage sévère, des rides marquées au niveau des lèvres, des sourcils et du front : comme si elle fronçait très souvent les sourcils et gardait sa bouche serrée sans cesse. Quelques mèches grises s'échappaient de son chignon tout aussi serré, quant à ses yeux … On ne pouvait pas faire plus différent de Peeta : Peeta avait les plus beaux yeux bleus de la terre, un regard qui vous met directement en confiance, un regard des plus chaleureux, un regard rieur qui peut vous faire passer tout un tas d'émotions en un clignement d'œil … ( Je peux continuer comme ça des lignes et des lignes, excusez-moi ! ) Alors que cette femme … Elle avait des yeux noirs, à vous glacer le sang. C'était le regard le plus froid que je n'avais jamais vu ! Même quand elle souriait (un sourire des plus faux d'ailleurs !) à ses clients, son visage n'exprimait aucunement cette émotion et ses yeux perçants continuaient de vous scruter des pieds à la tête. Brr, j'en attrapais des frissons ! Je commençais même à prier pour que ce soit le frère de Peeta qui me serve, même si je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel des deux c'était. Arrivant mon tour, je tombais sur la madame Mellark (super !) qui se mit à me dévisager carrément. J'avalais ma salive en commandant ma baguette. « **T'es la fille Everdeen toi ?** », même sa voix était glaciale ! (ou alors, c'est juste avec moi ?), le frère de Peeta souriait dans son coin en assistant au spectacle. « **C'est la fille qui a été au ciné avec Peeta !** », okay, super, merci pour la discrétion ! Je hochais bêtement la tête en sentant mes poils se hérissaient alors que la voix grave de la mère de Peeta continuait son interrogatoire. « **Tu sors avec mon fils** ? » - mauvaise idée que tu as eu Katniss Everdeen ! Je secouais négativement la tête. (Pourquoi elle se décidait pas à me donner ma putain de baguette !? Et surtout, où était Peeta ?) Mais le regard perçant de madame Mellark était toujours sur moi et elle prit un sourire mauvais. **« Passe donc derrière avec moi, on va prendre un café ensemble** ! » Oh putain merde ! Pourquoi j'ai voulu venir ici ? Et pourquoi cette abruti de frère il fait rien d'autre que ricanait en me regardant dans les griffes de sa mère ? « **Ben en fait euh …** », mais c'était trop tard, elle m'avait déjà pris le poignet et m'entraînait dans l'arrière-boutique. **« Ne t'en fais pas m'man, je garde la boutique** ! », disait fièrement son suce-boule de fils.

En passant dans l'arrière-boutique, j'ai entr'aperçu Peeta dans le fournil, sa mère l'a hélé rapidement «** Peeta, regarde qui est venu passer te faire un coucou ! **», Peeta a levé la tête, et là, quand il m'a reconnu, toute couleur a quitté son visage. J'avais une boule au ventre tant je savais que j'avais fait une bêtise et que je m'en voulais. **« Viens donc nous rejoindre mon**_** chéri**_** !** ». Rien que dans cette phrase, on ressentait toute l'aigreur et la méchanceté de cette femme. Je m'en voulais tellement en arrivant dans leur appartement au-dessus de la boutique que je cherchais le regard de Peeta pour essayer de m'excuser. Mais il gardait les yeux résolument baissé, complètement soumis. Elle nous fit asseoir dans la salle à manger, d'un bout à l'autre de la table et s'assis entre nous deux, toujours aussi souriante. « **Alors, alors mon fils, c'est ta nouvelle bonne amie ?** ». Peeta n'osait pas lever les yeux mais quand madame Mellark lui ordonna de la regarder, il sursauta et darda son regard dans le sien. « **Pas du tout** », c'est la première fois que je lui entendais cette voix de petit garçon soumis, lui qui d'habitude à la verve si facile qui porte bien loin. Mon estomac se serrait en l'entendant nier une quelconque relation entre nous et, si Delly ne m'avait rien dit, j'aurais crié au scandale et eut le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Mais je restais muette. Pour l'instant … « **Alors pourquoi ton frère m'a-t-il dit que c'est avec elle que tu es allé au cinéma** ? ». Commençant à bien le connaître, je voyais bien qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sa mère devait s'en douter car elle tapa furieusement sur la table ce qui nous fît sursauter encore une fois et réclama une réponse. « **C'était un pari avec son voisin, Gale…** », il avait dit ça en plantant son regard dans celui de sa mère et avec une telle sincérité que, j'y crûs un instant et eus les larmes aux yeux. Mais il me regarda quelques secondes et, ne me demandez pas comment il a fait ça je ne sais toujours pas, il a réussi d'un seul coup d'œil à me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai et un poids énorme quitta mes épaules. Mon cœur battait toujours à tout rompre alors que madame Mellark nous scrutait l'un après l'autre, sceptique. « **Bien, dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient mon petit Peeta, à ne plus aller chez cette demoiselle, il faut arrêter de l'embêt**er … ». C'est comme si je chutais de plusieurs étages. Comment allions nous faire pour nous voir ? **« Mais au fait, Katniss, c'est ça ? Pourquoi es-tu venue aujourd'hui ?** », Aïe … J'avais pas penser à ça … Encore une fois, Peeta est venu à mon secours. « **Ben, en fait, on doit faire un truc à l'école ensemble alors je pense qu'elle est venue pour ça, c'est ça Everdeen ?** », il avait comme cracher mon nom de famille, mais même si je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès, ça faisais un peu mal au cœur. « **Oui oui **» Sa mère paraissait sceptique mais accepta cette explication. Elle continua toujours aussi séchement «** Bon, ben, cette jeune fille n'aura qu'à passer ici pour que vous étudiiez ensemble ! Tu n'iras pas chez elle Peeta, ce quartier craint un peu, tu es encore privé de sortie et pendant les vacances, tu vas aider ton père dans la boutique ! Fin de la discussion ! Pour excuser mon fils Katniss, tu resteras dîner ce soir !** », Oulalala, Peeta me jeta un regard despéré genre « Pitié, n'acceptes pas ! », je trouvais une excuse toute trouvée pour décliner cette offre pas si alléchante que ça : je devais m'occupais de Prim ce soir ! Elle mit fin à la discussion et retourna dans sa boutique, satisfaite d'elle-même.

Bon, Peeta ne viendra pas chez moi mais je le verrais quand même pendant les vacances ! C'est ce qui faut se dire ! Je le verrais chez lui … Avec ses crétins de frères et sa mégère de mère … Dans son étrange famille …

Peeta me raccompagna à travers le fournil pour que je puisse sortir dans la rue derrière la boutique, sans passer devant sa mère et son frère. Il vérifia que personne n'était en train de nous espionner et m'embrassa avec passion, une passion nouvelle qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait partager. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'excusait pour sa famille mais je ne me plaignais pas, c'était très agréable de sentir ainsi sa ferveur. Nous finîmes par nous séparer et il me murmura un **« Je suis désolé** » dans le creux de mon oreille d'une façon qui me fit frissonner de plaisir et je le quittais, le pas malgré tout léger.

Bon, je n'ai toujours pas acheté ma baguette, j'irais l'acheter demain tant pis (et au coin de ma rue) !

J'ai passé la moitié de ma nuit au téléphone avec Peeta ( et son « **Katniss** » du soir ! … Je ne m'en lasse pas !)à discuter avec lui de la situation. Il m'a expliqué à quel point sa famille est bizarre, par contre il ne m'a toujours pas avoué les désagréments qu'il rencontre avec sa connasse de mère mais bon ! , je me suis platement excusée de mon intrusion chez lui, il s'est platement excusé de son comportement et de celui de sa famille et nous avons fini par nous murmurer des mots doux !

Ahhh … L'amour …

* * *

**Voilà, première rencontre entre Katniss et madame Mellark !**

**J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu !**

**Et l'allusion à Effie en prof d'Anglais un peu spéciale, ça vous plaît ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, comme vous le savez j'adore vos reviews !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	12. Bonne année

Etre la petite-amie d'un Mellark, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de la tarte !

Oh, ce n'est pas après Peeta que j'en ai, bien au contraire, si je me laissais aller, je dirais même que c'est le meilleur mec du monde ! (et le plus beau … Et le plus fort… Et le plus gentil … ) D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander comment sa vieille sorcière de mère a réussi à enfanter un garçon aussi merveilleux … (Oh là ! Katniss, fais attention, tu radotes ! ) Quoi !? Comment ose-je parler ainsi de ma chère et tendre « belle-maman »? C'est très simple, j'ai eu le bonheur de la côtoyer pendant quasiment toutes mes vacances de Noël ! C'était trop cool ! Mais bon, heureusement que j'avais une super bonne raison de mettre les pieds dans cette étrange ambiance familiale !

A chaque fois que j'arrive chez eux, c'est simple, j'ai droit à un interrogatoire de la chère « môman » : « **Tu restes combien de temps** ? »(Pas longtemps vieille peau, tu me fais trop froid dans le dos !), « **Vous en êtes où dans cette scène** ? » ( Tiens, on a une nouvelle prof !), «**J'espère que tu ne distraies pas trop Peeta dans ses études hein ?!** » (là-dessus, je me permettrais de dire que c'est plutôt le contraire …), Peeta reste toujours en retrait en m'attendant dans le salon, gêné par la situation. Puis vient le même refrain **« Peeta, n'oublie pas que ton père t'attend à la boulangerie alors ne tarde pas trop ! **», j'ai toujours envie de lui rétorquer une pique bien sentie mais je m'abstiens (je ne sais pas pour combien de temps parce que ma patience à ses limites). Au début elle me faisait peur mais cette peur s'est muée en agacement. Et je sens bien que cet agacement va se changer très vite en dégoût voir en haine pure et là, bonjour les dégâts !

Nous « étudions » (guillemets parce que je n'appelle pas ce que nous faisons étudier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) seuls et tranquillement toujours au début, lui comme moi je pense, profitons à fond de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité et de liberté car elles cessent bien vite car on a toujours droit à la présence bien lourde par la suite d'un de ses frères dans la pièce avec nous. Et si nous allons dans sa chambre pour travailler la pièce, nous devons laisser la porte ouverte et supporter les allers et venues incessantes de sa mère avec tous les désagréments que cela provoque. Je ne sais pas ce que notre prestation va donner mais ça va être encore l'occasion pour certains de bien se gondoler à mes dépends ! Les dialogues je les connais à peine, Peeta se débrouille beaucoup mieux que moi, il a un talent inné pour ce genre de chose, c'est pas possible autrement ! Il me rassure tout le temps en me promettant qu'on se débrouillera.

Etre sans cesse épier par une pauvre femme, c'est certes assez agaçant, mais faire des saletés avec son fils, ça compense ! (bon, les prudes, passez votre chemin, je vous préviens !)

Je m'explique parce que là, vous devez être un peu perdus ! Je vous ai dit que parfois, nous arrivions à être seuls avec Peeta ? Et bien parfois, à ce moment-là, ils nous arrivaient d'être dans sa chambre ! (Rien que d'y penser, je suis déjà toute rouge …) Et là, Peeta sait quoi faire de ses mains et je retrouvais parfois quelques sensations de mes songes les plus inavouables. Mais attention ! Nous n'avons pas passé à l'acte ! Je ne suis pas une fille aussi facile que ça (je ne m'appelle pas Johanna Mason, s'il vous plaît !). Je peux même vous dire que l'on ressent bien que Peeta est très habile de ses mains ! On retrouve bien là les manières d'un boulanger. Je ne vous raconterais pas tout, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie de cette façon (dixit la fille qui déballe sa vie sur un blog !), je vais juste vous raconter l'anecdote la plus … Hum … Croustillante je dirais ! Nous étions donc dans sa chambre, seuls depuis à peine quelques secondes. J'étais assise sur son lit à survoler mon livre quand Peeta a regardé dans le couloir, il m'a ensuite regardé avec son air coquin. «** Mademoiselle Everdeen, il semblerait que nous soyons seuls. Je pense en profiter pour abuser de vous. Si ça ne vous convient pas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre mécontentement**. », il avait déblatérer sa tirade tout en s'approchant de moi en plaquant sur son visage son air le plus coquin qui soit. Il a mis alors de la musique à fond, un CD d'Imagine Dragons je crois, _Radioactive_. Moi, j'avais juste rougit (pour pas changer) et avaler avec peine ma salive alors que mon cœur dansait la chamade dans ma poitrine. J'ai essayé de maîtriser mes réactions de gamines de douze ans qui se retrouve seule avec son copain pour la première fois, et j'ai tenté de prendre mon air le plus sexy qui soit (je pense avoir fit une pauvre grimace mais bon). J'ai alors parlé avec une voix que je pensais être glamour, vous savez, quand c'est grave et sensuelle, mais je pense avoir juste pris une voix débile parce que Peeta s'est retenu de rire pour ne pas me vexer (il est trop choupinou !) : « **Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions monsieur Peeta Mellark **! ». Il s'est alors allongé sur moi et s'est mis à m'embrasser en me caressant de partout. Et j'ai ADORE ça ! A un moment donné, il a même entr'ouverte ma bouche avec sa langue et a rencontré la mienne, ce qui a fait naitre en moi un tas de nouvelles émotions. Mes mains se sont mises à le caresser à mon tour, j'ai alors commencé à faire glisser mes doigts sur son t-shirt : sur son torse, sur son dos, j'ai caressé ses merveilleuses et soyeuses boucles blondes, et puis, tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée à faire danser mes doigts sur sa peau nue ( putain, ses épaules sont incroyablement musclées, je peux vous l'assurer) … Il a la peau douce et il sent super bon … Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler la frénésie qu'il avait provoqué en moi avec ses doigts qui couraient le long de mes bras, sur mon visage, sa bouche qui me mordillait le lobe d'oreille ou qui cherchait la mienne … Je l'entendais haleter mon prénom doucement, c'était encore plus torride que quand il le dit à voix basse au téléphone la nuit. Je ne sais pas si moi aussi je gémissais son prénom, car, je vous l'avoue, à un certain moment, tout s'est un peu mélangé autour de moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son corps (je viens de relire ma dernière phrase et OH MON DIEU, j'ai l'impression d'être une tarée d'obsédée !) … Et puis tout à coup, tout s'est arrêté, on a entendu des pas lourd arriver dans le couloir. Peeta a repris en un clin d'œil un visage de marbre, il s'est relevé de sur moi, s'est recoiffé rapidement, m'a murmuré « **Elle arrive, vite, relève toi Kat' !** » (Nettement moins sexy et excitant, je vous l'accorde !). Il s'est remis en un clin d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce en remettant ses vêtements en place, pendant que je tentais de redevenir une jeune fille distinguée. Je me suis alors aperçue que la musique n'était même pas terminée. Ça avait été si vite l'impression que ça avait duré des heures pourtant ?! Je remettais mes cheveux en place quand la mère Mellark a débarqué dans la chambre furibonde en exigeant qu'on arrête la musique d'un air soupçonneux. Elle a ensuite dévisagé Peeta qui a pris son air le plus affable et ensuite, elle a dardé son regard de mégère sur moi et c'est comme si elle avait sondé mon âme. J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos ! Peeta a éteint la musique comme un bon fils et a repris son livre comme si de rien était. Elle s'est éloignée et il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

C'était super intense, j'avais rarement ressentie une telle électricité avec un garçon, même avec Gale. Pourtant, je croyais vraiment qu'il embrassait bien mais maintenant que j'ai goûté aux baisers de Peeta, y a pas photos ! Peeta et moi c'est comme si on était … Connectés !

Les vacances se sont terminées bien vite malgré tout. J'ai passé Noël avec ma mère et Prim, juste à trois et c'était bien agréable ! Maintenant que je côtoie une famille si dysfonctionnelle que celle de Peeta, la mienne en comparaison me paraît limite parfaite.

Pour le Nouvel An, Madge a organisé une fête. Au début, je n'avais pas très envie d'y mettre les pieds (comme d'habitude me direz-vous) mais bon, Peeta m'a motivé comme personne. Sa mère le laissait y aller car Madge était la fille du proviseur ! J'avais oublié ce détail ! En définitive, ma réticence c'est transformé en excitation : c'était la première fête à laquelle j'allais assister comme copine officielle de Peeta Mellark –Joie suprême !- Nous allions pouvoir être enfin « seuls » et profiter un peu. Madge, en grande entremetteuse qu'elle est, m'a même glissé qu'elle pouvait me laisser sa chambre si nous le voulions. La honte totale !

Par contre, le seul bémol, c'est que Peeta n'a pas pu venir me chercher car sa mère l'avait toujours à l'œil depuis l'incident du bal, et allait le conduire directement chez Madge. Peeta ne voulait toujours pas lui dire pour nous (je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulagée –devoir supporter la mère Mellark, merci bien !- ou si je dois en être vexée – Peeta a honte de moi ou quoi ?!) parce qu'il voulait garder un peu de son intimité pour lui sans que cette mégère ou ses frères y viennent fourrer leur nez. Qu'il était mignon quand il parlait de vouloir garder « la fraîcheur de notre relation ! ». J'allais devoir y aller toute seule.

Le soir du trente et un Décembre, je mettais apprêter seule, comme une grande. Enfin seule, Prim avait quand même donné ses avis sur les différentes tenues que j'avais essayées. Prim se réjouissait de passer la soirée du Réveillon toute seule avec maman, elle était rarement toute seule avec notre mère alors elle s'en faisait une joie. Moi, j'étais contente de la voir si joyeuse. Au final, elle comme moi étions tombées d'accord sur la tenue adéquate (adéquate certes mais dans laquelle je n'étais pas tellement à l'aise !) : une petite robe noire mais avec une paire de converse. Une tresse, du gloss et le tour était joué, en route pour la fête ! Enfin, en route … Si la voiture familiale avait bien voulu démarrée ! C'était bien ma veine, la seule fois où je n'avais pas de chauffeur j'étais en rade ! Alors que je m'énervais comme une folle sur ce tas de boue, il s'est passé une chose des plus étrange pour ces dernières heures de la journée : Gale est arrivé derrière moi. Le Gale d'avant Mister Popularité, le Gale gentil qui était mon meilleur ami. **« Tu as un problème de voiture Catnip ?** ». Il n'était pas hautain, juste amical. Malgré moi, je me suis demandée _pour combien de temps _? « **Si tu vas à la fête de Madge, monte, j'y vais aussi. **» J'ai longuement hésité mais devant son air de cocker, je me suis laissée attendrir et j'ai accepté, c'était ça ou y aller à pieds et mettre deux heures ! La maison de Madge était dans les quartiers huppés, bien loin d'ici. Et les bus, un soir de Réveillon, il ne fallait pas y compter.

L'ambiance dans la voiture était glaciale. Je m'obstinais à regarder dehors en espérant qu'on arrive vite mais je me suis vite aperçue que nous n'allions pas chez Madge. J'ai jeté un regard noir à Gale «** On va où là ? C'est pas par là chez Madge ! », **Gale a souri. « **Ne t'en fais pas Catnip, je vais pas t'enlever, je vais juste chercher Glimmer et Clove ! Cato et Marvel habitent à côté de chez Madge alors ils nous rejoignent là-bas. Johanna elle, est avec ses parents dans les îles alors elle ne vient pas. ».- **Super Gale, mais, t'es au courant que je m'en balance ? - «** Je m'en fouts complètement Gale ! Et magne toi, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard !** ». J'étais super contrariée de savoir que j'allais me retrouver dans la même voiture que ces deux poufiasses mais bon , je n'allais pas leur faire le plaisir de le montrer. C'est la première fois que j'allais chez Clove Kentwell, eh bien je peux vous dire que y en a qui s'embête pas ! Vu la baraque, ses parents doivent être blindés. C'est sûrement pour ça que Mademoiselle se la pète tellement. Quand les deux pimbêches sont arrivées devant la voiture, leur sourire de pétasse s'est mué en une grimace de dégoût. « **Gale, tu ramasses les ordures maintenant** ? », a commencé cette chère Glimmer. « **Everdeen, tu as dû te tromper de transport, ici, c'est pas la camionnette des loosers !** », a continué Clove. Je les ai regardées avec un petit sourire narquois et je leur ai montré le siège arrière **« les enfants et les salopes, c'est à l'arrière** ! ». Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'étais fière de moi. Gale a souri, mais n'a absolument rien dit. C'était la première fois qu'il ne me rabaissé pas devant ses nouvelles amies. Il me regarda de coin et pouffa discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Gale ? Les deux bouffonnes sont restées muettes de stupeur et sont montées docilement sur les sièges arrière. Dans le rétro, je les ai quand même vues échangé un regard mauvais.

Une fois à la fête, Clove et Glimmer se sont hâtées de descendre de la voiture, pourtant Gale est resté dans l'habitacle. J'allais sortir de la voiture quand Gale m'a retenu par la main. Il a pris sa voix suppliante. « **Catnip, je … Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement du début d'année et …** » - il n'allait tout de même pas me faire une déclaration quand même **?!-« … Et, je voudrais que nous essayions une nouvelle fois tous les deux …** ». Eh ben si ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, il peut pas me fiche la paix ? A peine avait-il fini sa petite déclaration qu'il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis restée interdite quelques secondes le laissant m'embrasser, je ne savais plus du tout comment réagir puis c'est comme si j'étais revenue à la raison, sa bouche sur la mienne provoquant comme une réaction instinctive et je l'ai giflé. Nous nous sommes regardés quelques instants, j'ai murmuré un vague désolée et je suis sortie en trombe de la voiture en tombant nez à nez avec … Peeta.

Peeta qui me regardait avec un visage triste. Nous nous sommes dévisagés. Gale nous a rejoints. « **Mellark, Katniss et moi avons quelque chose à régler, tu seras gentil de nous laisser tranquille** ! ». Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Peeta mais ce que je savais, c'est que Gale commençait à m'agacer. Un coup il était le Gale d'avant, un coup il redevenait ce Gale si imbus de lui-même. « **Gale, vu la façon dont ma copine t'as giflé, je pense que vous vous êtes tout dit, je me trompe Katniss ?** ». Ohhhh, j'adorais la façon dont mon petit Peeta prononçait « ma copine » en parlant de moi, plein de tendresse alors que j'avais juste l'impression d'être un trophée pour Gale. Leur duel de coq me tapait sur les nerfs alors je me suis approchée de Peeta, je lui ai pris la main et j'ai adressé à Gale mon regard le plus froid « **Nous nous sommes tout dit il y a bien longtemps ! Merci de m'avoir amené, je me débrouillais pour le retour !** ». Gale m'a jeté un dernier regard, comme s'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, puis il est rentré dans la maison.

Je me sentais tellement coupable vis-à-vis de Peeta que j'ai voulu tout de suite me justifier tandis que Peeta me dévisageait d'abord peiné puis plus mes explications s'embrouillaient son air changé doucement pour à la fin, me coupait la parole en m'embrasser doucement. A la fin de notre long et doux baiser, il a noyé son regard dans le mien et m'a lentement murmuré qu'il avait tout vu depuis le début et que ce n'était pas la peine de me justifier. Il avait bien vu que Gale m'avait empêché de sortir de la voiture et m'avait forcé à l'embrasser. « **Tu sais, je ne peux pas maîtriser mes émotions quand il s'agit de toi alors voir ses lèvres sur les tiennes, ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Mais j'ai pleinement confiance en toi Katniss …** » Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je l'ai embrassé fougueusement à mon tour. Je crois que nous aurions pu passer la soirée dehors, à se rouler des pelles si Madge ne nous avait pas appelés.

Ce réveillon de Nouvel An a été grandiose en tous points. J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse aux bras de mon amoureux qui ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. J'ai enfin eu des lèvres à embrasser à minuit (lèvres que je n'ai pratiquement pas quittées de la soirée !). Madge a jeté son dévolu sur un équipier de Peeta et Gale de l'équipe de lutte, Tresh Morrowson. Ils semblaient vraiment très proches à cette soirée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

J'ai ensuite revu Gale en charmante compagnie (comme il va vite !) avec une rouquine au visage de renard que je n'avais jamais remarquée avant, la pauvre, elle va être bien déçue ! Si elle cherche le grand amour, elle risque de vite déchanter, surtout si elle n'a pas la popularité requise ! Les super potes de Gale ont passé la soirée à se souler et à faire des cochonneries entre eux, à un moment donné Clove était sur Cato et Marvel les matait en souriant bêtement, et à un autre c'est Cato qui était sur Glimmer et Marvel qui emballait Clove, quelle bande de gens étranges et malsains quand même !

Comme je comprends Finnick et Annie à présent qui sont toujours dans leur coin, dans leur petit monde romantique à eux … J'ose espérer que Peeta et moi sommes en train de créer le nôtre à présent !

Je suis rentrée avec Delly qui a eu la gentillesse de me raccompagner après que Peeta lui ai raconté les affres que Gale m'a fait. J'ai interrogé Delly sur ses amours mais elle a juste rougit et n'a rien voulu me révéler. Delly, sainte Delly, que je n'ai jamais vu de près ou de loin s'intéresser à un garçon … Comment elle fait ? C'est un mystère pour moi …

Demain, c'est la rentrée ! Ô joie ! Je ne connais toujours pas les dialogues de la scène que je dois jouer avec Peeta et je pense bien que je vais me ridiculiser (une nouvelle fois) devant tout le monde, ce qui ne vas pas manquer de faire la joie de certaines personnes à qui ça ne plaît pas que je commence à ne plus me laisser faire ou que je sorte avec un mec « populaire » (comme je déteste ce terme !) …

On verra bien en attendant, je vais me coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres car je viens de raccrocher le téléphone avec Peeta Mellark …

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et oui, déjà la suite ! **

**Je l'ai voulu un peu plus épicé et un peu plus drôle que les chapitres précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

**En attendant, merci, comme d'habitude dirons-nous, pour tous vos commentaires, vos reviews, vos avis ou même à tous ceux qui me suivent ou suivent cette fic ! C'est cette motivation qui font que les chapitres arrivent régulièrement ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

**Peetniss.**


	13. Vives émotions

Vous avez déjà fait ce rêve ou vous avez l'impression de vous retrouver nue devant toute la classe et la honte que vous en ressentiez ? Et bien moi, j'ai ressenti la même honte quand j'ai dû jouer cette putain de connerie de scène de merde devant toute ma classe d'Anglais !

Oh oui, je sais j'étais avec Peeta alors j'aurais dû me sentir à l'aise et tout ça sauf que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu …

Déjà, j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec une prof comme mademoiselle Effie Trinkett, tout se serait plus compliqué. Elle est certes très attachante comme professeur mais ça reste une personne qui vit dans sa bulle d'excentricité. Eh bien, elle avait décrété le jour de la rentrée que nous allions jouer en costumes (quelle joie de savoir que j'allais faire le show devant la classe engoncé dans un horrible costume de l'époque victorienne !). Je ne peux vous décrire à quel point j'avais bien l'air ridicule … Et à quel point Peeta était classe dans son costume de Mr. Darcy, encore plus beau que Colin Firth ! Je ne vous ai pas précisé que c'est nous avions eu la chance de passer les premiers Peeta et moi (allez savoir pourquoi Mlle Trinkett paraissait avoir un faible pour Peeta. Elle était toujours en train de l'interroger, de le citer en exemple, de le prendre en aparté à la fin des cours …) comme pour ouvrir le bal en quelque sorte. Tu parles d'un honneur !

Effie (mademoiselle Trinkett insiste pour que nous l'appelions Effie, elle trouve ça « Tellement plus sophistiqué ! », dites cette phrase avec un air affecté et une voix haut perchée et vous aurez pile l'intonation d'Effie) avait fait bougé les bureaux et les chaises au fond de la classe de sorte que nous avions comme l'impression d'être au spectacle (moi, perso, j'étais au supplice). La tenue et l'intonation allait également être prises en compte dans la note (Effie Trinkett se prendrait-elle pour le nouveau metteur en scène de la troupe du bahut ?!). Les costumes étaient entassés dans une malle et sentaient la naphtaline. J'avais dû donc fouiller rapidement dans le coffre en entendant certains de mes chers camarades qui commençaient déjà à se foutre de ma gueule, afin de dénicher un costume potable. Effie est venue nous donner un coup de main et nous a sorti deux costumes rapidement : une superbe robe toute chiffonnée à froufrou et volants pour moi alors que Peeta a récupéré un bel habit à peu près correct. Après s'être changés rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la porte de la classe Peeta et moi, attendant qu'Effie nous fasse rentrée. Vous comprenez, elle voulait que nous fassions une entrée magistrale. Peeta me regardait, les yeux brillants et le sourire franc, son fameux sourire qui me fait sentir toute chose : « **est-ce normal que même habillé comme un bonbon, tu es toujours aussi belle ? **» , je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'attirer à moi par le col de sa veste afin de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qui, je l'espérais, aller me donner tout le courage que dont j'avais besoin (espoir vain, mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs). Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Effie a choisi pour ouvrir la porte. Peeta et moi nous sommes séparés, rapidement, assez confus de s'être fait surprendre. On pouvait entendre les autres élèves s'esclaffaient. « **Voyons jeunes gens, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, je tiens à vous le dire ! »** , s'est exclamé Effie d'une voix haut perchée (c'était assez amusant de la voir si gênée devant notre effusion). Elle est ensuite re-rentrée dans la classe en laissant la porte ouverte et s'est mis à taper dans ses mains parce que les autres étaient à présents assez dissipés. Une fois le calme revenu, Effie a repris toujours sur le même ton « **Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue, à la Soixante-quatorzième représentation des scènes marquantes de l'œuvre majeure de Jane Austen, Orgueil et Préjugés ! A présent, nous allons assistés à la première demande en mariage de Darcy à Elizabeth, par notre duo Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen ! Et puisse Jane Austen vous être favorable !** » (elle avait de ses expressions, je vous jure ! Je ne sais pas d'où elle les sortait !) Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel pendant son petit speech alors que Peeta me faisait un clin d'œil complice.

Mais alors qu'Effie nous laissait la place, (« **Les dames d'abord** », a-t-elle encore glissé au passage alors que je rentrais sur la « scène » ) ça a été le trou noir complet. Peeta commençait à débiter son texte (sexy comme un beau diable quand il prenait son accent haut perché anglais) et alors qu'il terminait sa réplique et que c'était à moi, des baragouinements inaudibles et incompréhensibles sont sortis de ma bouche. Le rouge m'est monté instantanément aux joues. Peeta m'a regardé troublé et a enchaîné avec la réplique suivante, essayant de gagner du temps mais moi, je sentais que j'attrapais très chaud. Les élèves qui nous regardaient commencer à s'agiter et à chuchoter entre eux. Effie, elle, attendait, en tapant doucement dans ses mains. « **Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Everdeen, Mellark a mangé ta langue ?!** », a lancé Cato du fond de la classe –très fin Cato !- . Peeta arrivait à meubler mais moi je me liquéfiais sur place. « hum … Euh … » sont tous ce que j'arrivais à penser. Première fois que ça m'arrivais. J'avais vraiment trop chaud dans cette horrible robe trop serrée et je sentais le regard moqueur des autres sur moi, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. **« Ouais la Everdeen elle sait plus où elle est ! T'as qu'à arrêter de péter plus haut que ton cul et te remettre à étudier !** » , ai-je encore entendu dire par une voix féminine … Je m'éventais rapidement avec ma main alors que Peeta me demandait à voix basse si ça allait. J'ai secoué la tête négativement alors que je sentais ma bouche s'assécher. C'est ça le trac ? Si oui, je serais jamais actrice ! **« Mellark, Everdeen en peu plus d'être avec toi, elle défaille** », ricana encore Cato. Peeta venait de faire un long monologue au moment où Effie décida d'arrêter le massacre. Mais moi, je voyais plein d'étoiles et de points blancs avant de plus rien voir du tout ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais un malaise et il a fallu que ce soit le jour où je parle en public, que je porte un costume ridicule et, honte suprême, que je sois avec Peeta !

Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais à l'infirmerie avec Peeta à mes côtés qui me tenait la main. Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Le petit chou se faisait réellement du souci pour moi, il est trop adorable ! En fait, j'avais fait un malaise vagal à cause du trac. Super ! J'allais encore être la reine des ragots aujourd'hui ! Peeta m'a laissé ensuite me reposer encore une heure sur ordre de l'infirmière – purée mais je suis pas en sucre ni malade !- puis je suis partie le rejoindre lui et mes autres amis (ça me fait toujours drôle de « dire » ça !) au réfectoire. Et bien entendu, j'ai croisé mes meilleurs ennemis en route ! J'ai nommé Marvel, Cato et Clove. Alors que je passais par mon casier pour poser mes affaires, Cato a claqué violemment ma porte en passant et Clove a fait mine de s'évanouir à cause du bruit alors que Marvel s'est esclaffé comme un benêt (de toute façon, ce crétin à part ricané comme un abruti aux vannes pourries de ses acolytes, il ne s'est rien fait d'autres ). J'ai rouvert mon casier rageusement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en se poussant les uns les autres.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles ? On m'a jeté un sort c'est pas possible autrement ! Je croyais qu'en sortant avec Peeta ça allait changer mais pas du tout ! J'ai l'impression qu'être une looseuse c'est dans mes gênes … Pour couronner le tout, en rejoignant Peeta à sa table, j'ai appris que j'avais récolté un joli petit D pour ma magnifique prestation ! Effie avait estimé que je ne connaissais pas mon texte et que c'était un manque manifeste de respect, pour elle et le reste de la classe ! (Peeta a récolté un B lui … Vous avez dit chouchou ?) Et que mon malaise n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte dans la notation. Ma moyenne allait s'améliorer avec ça tiens !

Le reste de la semaine, et même la semaine suivante, a été émaillée de plusieurs incidents dans le même genre que celui qui s'est passé devant on casier. Mais bizarrement, ils ne se passaient que uniquement quand j'étais toute seule ou sans Peeta ! Quelle bande de courageux !

Une fois, j'ai trouvé un prospectus pour une audition collée sur mon casier avec cette inscription « _Pour ton prochain spectacle Everdeen, n'oublie pas d'en faire encore des caisses_ ! », sans aucune signature bien sûr ! Mais au coin du couloir, bizarrement, il y avait love, Glimmer et Johanna qui ricanaient. Elles ont rien d'autre à foutre celles-là ? Des mecs à allumer par exemple ? Une autre fois, en sport, alors que j'étais avec Delly et Madge, toutes les autres filles dans le vestiaire ont toutes fait mine de faire un malaise en gloussant et en regardant leur maître à penser, Glimmer _herself_ ! Très fin cette mimique mais ça commence à être lourd ! Delly et Madge se sont regardées, gênées et moi, j'ai commencé à montrer mon ras-le-bol : « **Glimmer, il faudrait penser à renouveler ton stock de blagues parce que là, ça devient limite lourdingue** ! ». D' autres petits incidents ont encore eu lieu mais j'ai tellement l'habitude que je ne les ai plus relevés !

Un autre fait marquant a émaillé cette semaine de rentrée … La saison de lutte a repris ! Hé ouais ! Et en tant que petite amie officielle d'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de mon lycée, j'ai maintenant l'infime honneur (ou devrais-je dire l'obligation ?) d'assister aux matchs ! Et bizarrement, Delly et Madge se sont fait un plaisir de m'accompagner ! Madge parce qu'elle sort maintenant aussi avec un lutteur, ben oui, elle a réussi à mettre le grappin sur Tresh Morrowson (Mais si, je vous en avais parlé : elle a réussi à le pécho – c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant non ? – pendant sa fête du nouvel an) ! Madge est aux anges (je la comprends, moi-même je n'en suis pas encore redescendue !) même si je trouve ce Tresh bien peu loquace, mais bon, Peeta m'a dit que c'était un gars bien alors, je lui fais confiance ! Delly vient avec nous car elle veut mater du petit cul, tout simplement ! Sacrée Delly, elle cache bien son jeu !

Le premier match a eu lieu ce samedi. Peeta était terriblement sexy dans son petit justaucorps moulant … Je le lui aurais bien arraché si j'avais pu moi ! Je vous raconte pas … Mais là, je m'égare un peu ! J'ai pas bien compris les règles alors je vais m'abstenir de vous raconter. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons gagné ! Que l'ambiance était électrique (et torride mais ça, c'est peut-être juste de mon point de vue !) et que je crois que je vais aller au match plus souvent ! D'une part, parce que grâce à ça, Peeta a le droit d'aller fêter sa victoire avec ses coéquipiers (et moi par la même occasion –Ô joie !-) au soir et donc nous allons pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité, et puis c'est assez excitant de voir des gars se battre entre eux !

Bon, le seul point négatif de cette soirée de victoire a été de devoir la passer également aux côtés de Gale mais là, il était seul (ses « amis » sont venus le voir pendant les matchs mais avaient mieux à faire que de sortir avec nous !) et donc, il était plus sympa. La fille rousse du Nouvel an (qui s'appelle Finch ai-je appris par Madge) n'est déjà plus d'actualité. Il ne s'en rappelait même plus je suis sûre ! Ce soir-là, c'était … Delly qui l'accaparait … Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle était toute en sourire et en battement de cils ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquait le plus, que Delly draguait Gale ouvertement ou que Gale y était sensible … Peeta était aussi sur le cul que moi ! Madge nous a vite quittés avec Tresh. Etant encore sous le coup d'avoir vu Peeta dans son justaucorps moulant, je lui ai alors murmuré de nous éclipser aussi discrétos ! Il m'a coulé un regard explicite et nous nous sommes vite barrés.

Et c'est reparti pour l'avertissement pour les plus prude d'entre vous, passez votre chemin pour la suite !

Peeta avait le monospace familial pour la soirée (ça tombait bien, la voiture de ma mère était toujours en panne) et il nous a conduit sur une petite route tranquille et boisée. J'étais toute émoustillée par le fait de me retrouver seule avec lui, dans le noir, dans une voiture, dans un chemin désert … Peeta et moi sommes restés quelques instants gênés par la situation et par le silence qu'il régnait. Alors que tout à l'heure, j'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'être seule avec lui maintenant, j'étais super mal à l'aise et stressée. Peeta a allumé la radio et a commencé à parler de tout et rien. Mue par une impulsion, j'ai collé ma bouche sur la sienne et nous nous sommes mis à nous embrasser. Des baisers de plus en plus chauds et poussés. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés je ne sais comment sur la banquette arrière, toujours les bouches collées, les langues mélangées. Il me caressait de partout et j'adorais ça ! J'avais des frissons de partout et les sens en ébullition. Mes mains ne restaient pas inertes pour autant et je découvrais avidement tous les recoins de son torse musclé. Son torse et son dos d'ailleurs, n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Peeta commençait à me mordillait les lobes d'oreilles, je ne me sentais plus maîtresse de moi-même et je me mis à gémir de plaisir. Ce qui semblait le ravir d'ailleurs car il reprit de plus belle de l'autre côté. Je décidais alors de me mettre à fourrager dans sa nuque avec ma langue, sa peau avait un délicat goût salé qui me donnait des picotements croissants dans le bas-ventre. Il se mit à murmurer dans mon oreille, avec une voix pleine de désir **« Katniss si tu continues comme ça, je ne te promets pas que je vais te laisser tes vêtements intacts …** », cette simple phrase à augmenter mon désir et j'ai accrus mes petites caresses linguales en descendant doucement vers son torse tout en soulevant en souriant son t-shirt « **Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est pas ce que je veux **? ». Peeta a alors décidé d'arrêter là nos ébats gentillets. Il s'est relevé et a remis en place son t-shirt alors que je laissais sortir malgré moi un grognement de frustration, première fois de ma vie que je ressentais cette barre au ventre. **« C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, sur une banquette arrière, comme des voleurs **! » a-t-il tenté de m'expliquer alors que je le fusillais du regard. Peeta Mallark, en plus d'être le plus gentil garçon du monde, est en plus le garçon le plus romantique qui soit !

Bon, je suis frustrée qu'il m'ait repoussé et je suis restée un peu silencieuse un moment, vexée.

Peeta m'a raccompagné chez moi tel un gentleman, j'ai bien vu que lui aussi était fébrile et qu'il en avait très envie aussi mais apparemment, il a des principes ! Et le pire, c'est que moi aussi mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais prête à les oublier pour lui … Mais lui garde les pieds sur terre et heureusement ! J'ai fini par ne pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il me regardait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à sonder mon âme. Nous nous sommes longuement embrassées devant chez moi.

Vivement le prochain match tiens !

Il n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des textos pour vérifier que je vais bien – bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je sors avec le mec parfait, j'en viens à me demander ce qu'il peut bien me trouver ! C'est vrai, je suis pas très populaire, je suis loin d'être la plus belle fille du lycée et, surtout, j'ai un caractère de merde !

Allez savoir …

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de ce petit chapitre des plus épicés ? **

**La relation entre Katniss et Peeta commence à prendre une nouvelle tournure, les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**Maintenant, passons aux choses redondantes ! Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant ! ;) **

**Et de se voir autant suivi, que ce soit en favori ou en alertes fait très chaud au coeur, j'adore ouvrir mes mails et de voir toujours plus de notifications ! **

**Un GRAND merci !**

**J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant !**

**A très vite.**

**Peetniss**


End file.
